


Interpersonal Relations

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie and Duffy attend a conference together. Set during series 8.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Being a recent newlywed a weekend conference on Management Skills in Emergency Medicine was the last place Duffy wanted to be but Charlie had insisted that they both had to go so here she was. Another reason she'd agreed to go was she was hoping it would give them an opportunity to mend their fractured friendship which had been damaged by the whole Ken incident. She sighed, if she was honest things had been difficult between them before that, that had just made things ten times worse.

Turning off her car engine, she got out and retrieved her case from the boot.

Charlie had parked up a few minutes earlier and was walking to the main entrance when he saw her pull up.

Her boots clicked against the concrete as she made her way over to join him. "Why do these things have to start so damn early?" She grumbled.

“Late night?” He smirked to himself.

"No, I had an early night actually." She bit back, more sharply than she'd intended.

Charlie ignored her, holding the door open, before they joined the check in queue.

She didn't acknowledge him holding the door, her gaze wandering around the reception area.

“Do you know anyone else coming?” Charlie asked her as she looked around.

"Not sure. You?"

“Helena? From St Thomas’ I think?”

"Helena? Tall brunette?" Duffy rolled her eyes.

“Wow! You really have a low opinion of me, don’t you!?” Charlie replied.

"I just hope you came prepared that's all..!"

“Came prepared!?” He raised his eyebrows. “She’s blonde and short, if you must know, and she has a boyfriend.”

"That hasn't stopped you in the past!" Duffy sneered.

Charlie rolled his eyes but didn’t respond. The receptionist called them over.

"Name?" The receptionist asked Charlie.

“Charlie Fairhead, two rooms, two nights.” He answered.

She ran down the list. "There's only one room listed under that name..."

“No, that’s not possible, one for me and one for my colleague - Lisa Duffin.”

"Nope, just one double room in the name of Fairhead."

"I should have known better than to let you sort out the accommodation..!" Duffy grumbled. "Can I please book a room?"

Charlie was getting angry. “That’s not right, I phoned up specifically to book two rooms!” 

“I’m afraid Ms Duffin we are fully booked, we have two conferences this weekend. Not a room to spare.” The receptionist explained to Duffy, ignoring Charlie.

"You mean I've got to share with him?!"

“I can’t believe this!” Charlie said, exasperated. 

“I’m afraid, there’s nothing I can do.” The receptionist seemed genuinely sorry that Duffy would have to share with Charlie.

"Fine. Can I have the key please?" Duffy sighed.

The lady pushed a key towards both of them. “I just need a credit card for an incidental purchases.”

"Well seeing as it's in your name..." Duffy smirked at Charlie.

Charlie pulled out a card from his wallet, “Oh great, now it looks like I’m paying for her mini bar too!”

"I've got to find some way to endure the weekend..!" Duffy retorted sarcastically.

Charlie left his card details at the desk and followed Duffy to the lift.

"It'll be fine. There's usually a sofa bed in double rooms..." Duffy attempted, seeing Charlie's scowl in the reflective walls of the lift as they travelled up to the correct floor.

Charlie remained silent until they got into the room. 

Duffy unlocked the door and sighed as she immediately realised that she had been wrong in her assertion.

Charlie ran his hand through his hair. “It’s fine, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

"Where on the floor?" She asked, her eyebrow raised as she indicated the distinct lack of floor space around the bed in the tiny room.

“I don’t know Duffy, but I don’t really know what else to suggest. Perhaps I’ll sleep in the bathroom.”

"Well this weekend just gets better and better..!" She muttered sarcastically as she sat down on the bed.

“Tell me about it!” He stood with his arms folded.

"You afraid you'll catch lurgie from sharing a room with a woman you don't fancy?!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, he wasn’t in the mood for games. “Don’t be ridiculous! Not sure what your husband would say though, do you?”

"Oh he knows you're harmless..!" She snorted sarcastically as she pushed her case under the bed after grabbing a notebook out of it. "I don't know about you but I'm off downstairs to try and actually learn something..!"

Charlie shook his head, and followed behind her. Once they were back downstairs, they noticed a huge board detailing the timings and meeting room locations for the conference. Both of them clocked there was a ‘banquet style’ dinner at 7pm.

"Well that explains the instruction to bring something fancy to wear..."

“Looks like we’re on floor three for the first lecture. What’s this one about anyway?”

"Interpersonal relations." Duffy snorted as she checked the list.

“Great!” He rolled his eyes. “I thought we were here for emergency medicine.”

"I think you'll find it's Management Skills in Emergency Medicine." She retorted.

Charlie pulled a face at her, before walking to the lift.

Once they reached the conference room Duffy made a point of picking a seat as far away from Charlie as she possibly could.

Charlie sat towards the back on the end of the row, next to a young lady.

Duffy rolled her eyes as Charlie immediately struck up a conversation with the woman beside him.

Charlie found himself enjoying the lecture more than he thought he would, half way through there was time for a break and tea and coffee was served.

"Found yourself an alternative bed for the night?" Duffy muttered as she reached around Charlie for a cup.

“Duffy, quit with the comments.” He sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

“No, it’s a no!” He said sharply.

The sniping continued for most of the day, when they weren't avoiding each other, until they arrived back at their room to get ready for the dinner.

“Do you want to use the bathroom first?” He asked.

"Thanks." There was a tiny smile as she picked up her case and entered the bathroom.

Charlie switched on the tv and lay on the bed as he heard the sound of the shower.

The sound of singing soon followed.

After about half an hour, Charlie was wondering if she was ever coming out!

He was debating whether or not to knock on the bathroom door when it finally opened.

“I thought you’d drowned!” Charlie commented, his head on the pillow.

"You're not that lucky!" She retorted.

“I’d miss you a bit!” He finally looked up and met her gaze.

"How sweet." She stuck out her tongue. "Will I do?"

She looked stunning in a little black dress. Charlie swallowed hard, composing himself. “You look great.”

"Thanks." She blushed. "You can use the bathroom now..." She added awkwardly.

“Thank you, I won’t be long.” He was assuming that she would wait for him. He grabbed his toiletry bag and suit and headed into the bathroom for a shower. It entered his head that he might need a cold one!

When he returned to the room she was sat on the bed sipping a G+T. "Don't worry, I'll pay you back for it." She remarked without turning around.

“It’s okay, it was my fault.” He was wearing a crisp white shirt and smart trousers. He seemed to be having trouble with his bow tie.

Necking the last of her drink she turned around and stood up. "Oh my goodness you are so useless!" She shook her head as she stepped towards him and took the tie from him.

“I don’t wear these very often, I should get the clip on ones really.” He looked embarrassed.

"They're really not that difficult..!" She mumbled as she tied it up for him.

“Thanks,” He mumbled, feeling very inferior.

"I swear as soon as he's old enough I'm teaching Peter how to tie one of these for himself!" She stepped back and ensured the tie was straight. "All done." She smiled.

He thanked her again, before fixing his hair in the mirror and putting his shoes on. 

“I was thinking, we could put cushions down the middle of the bed?”

"Fine. Whatever." Duffy shrugged.

“Ready to go?” He asked her, putting his suit jacket on.

"Yeh, I'm famished!"

Putting her heels on, she followed him to the lift.

The atmosphere between them was a little less frosty as they headed into the ballroom.

A waiter escorted them to their designated seats, offering them some different types of wine along the way as a welcome drink.

Each took a glass of wine and sat down at the table.

The room was decorated with sparkly lights and there were a lot of people inside. “Wow, this looks great!” Charlie looked around.

"Yeh, not bad." Duffy replied, seemingly not as impressed as Charlie was.

“You’re a tough woman to impress!” Charlie commented.

She shrugged. "I get dragged to a lot of these kinds of things..."

“Dragged?” He questionned.

"Perks of being married to a consultant..!" She retorted, somewhat sarcastically.

“Ahh... Lots of hotshot dinners hey?!”

"Yeh." It was clear from her tone that she found them incredibly dull.

“Hopefully tonight will be a bit more entertaining, apparently they’re doing table games...”

"What kind of table games..?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know, I heard that they get people up at the front and pit them against other tables."

"Seriously? Urgh!" Duffy grumbled.

“Exactly! Think we might need some more wine!?” He laughed.

"Or something stronger..!"

“Now you’re talking!” He rubbed his hands together, as an announcer welcomed everyone and the first course was served.

"At least the food is decent." Duffy remarked after a few mouthfuls.

Charlie nodded in agreement, enjoying his first course.

After hearing the list of the table games Charlie had mentioned being announced Duffy flagged down a passing waiter. "Can I have a large gin and tonic please?"

Charlie smirked at her, “Can you make that two?” He asked the waiter.

"I didn't know you drank gin..?" She remarked.

“I don’t, but needs must!”

"Make that a large whisky for him." She told the waiter.

The waiter nodded, smiling that Duffy had taken charge. “Thanks,” Charlie smiled.

The waiter returned with their drinks just as they finished eating their starters.

The guy on the stage was requesting that one person from every table come to the front to represent their table. “She’ll do it!” Charlie pointed to Duffy.

"No way!" She spluttered.

“Go on!” Charlie encouraged, he’d already landed her in it, the bloke was walking over.

"I hate you!" She muttered before knocking her drink back in one go.

“Bloody hell!” Charlie exclaimed, as she stood up and took the hand of the party leader.

Having reached the front of the ballroom Duffy stood with her arms folded, a deathly glare aimed squarely at Charlie.

Charlie waved at her, pleased with himself. 

“Now you are all going to need to pick someone who can come and help you with this challenge...” The man announced.

An evil glint immediately appeared in Duffy's eyes as she beckoned to Charlie. If she was going down then he was going down with her!

Charlie shook his head, he stood up and tried to escape.

"Ah it looks like we have a volunteer from table four!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, it was too late. He was pulled to go and stand next to Duffy.

She merely laughed at him.

The embarrassment was not over yet! “Right for this challenge, one of you has to wear a bag around your waist and the other has to hold a bucket. Inside the bag are little balls that you need to get into the bucket but you can’t use your hands...”

"Now I really hate you..!" Duffy muttered under her breath.

“Oh the feeling is mutual. Are you the bucket or the bag?”

"How fucking rude!" She gasped.

“Fine, I’ll be the bag, I’m better at thrusting.”

"Urgh!" She rolled her eyes as she picked up the bucket.

“You will have one minute to get as many balls in the bucket as you can, the winner team will win prosecco for their table. Remember no hands allowed. On your marks...”

The fact that there was alcohol in it spurred them on somewhat.

“Get set, gooo!!”

Duffy couldn't help but giggle.

Despite Charlie’s best efforts, he looked ridiculous and the balls were not going where he wanted.

"I pity any woman you've ever slept with if that's what you're like in bed..!" Duffy muttered.

“It’s harder than it looks!” He complained. “Can you try to catch some!?”

"I am trying!" She pouted.

No one else was doing particularly well either. Finally they managed to get into a rhythm and were doing pretty well at catching the balls.

Both were thankful, however, when the whistle blew signalling the end of the game.

Charlie wiped his brow, as the man counted everyone’s attempts. “We have a winner... To this gorgeous lady and gentleman, twenty four balls - the prosecco is coming to your table! Well done!”

Duffy looked across at Charlie. Surely not...

“Yes!!” He forgot she hated him for a minute and jumped up and down wrapped his arms around her.

She let out a tiny squeal as she found herself suddenly flying through the air.

“We only went and did it!!” Charlie shouted excitedly, the presenter guy was grabbing two huge bottles to give to them.

Duffy smiled as they headed back to their table. "At least we don't have to share." She shrugged.

As the next game was introduced, Charlie opened one of the bottles. “At least we don’t have to go up again, we’ve done our bit!”

"Thank goodness for that!" She smiled as the main course was placed down in front of her.

“I’m not fussed about the food now,” He laughed, drinking some prosecco.

"You might want to line your stomach, I'm not listening to you vomit all night!"

He rolled his eyes, “Yes mum!”

She stuck out her tongue before taking a large swig from her bottle.

Charlie did as she said and finished his main course. “So is this turning out to be better than your usual dinners?”

"Well I haven't been subjected to some old consultant explaining his specialism to me like I wouldn't understand what he was talking about so that's a plus..."

“Sounds like this is a bit more drinking, a bit more fun?”

"Yes! You haven't told me off for drinking too much." She giggled, holding out her bottle to clink it against his.

“Why would I do that? You hate me less when you're drunk!”

"Well you're less of a pain in the arse when you're drunk..!"

He grinned, “I don’t try to be, you know!” Dessert was served as the DJ took station in the centre of the room.

Neither was paying much attention to what was going on around them. "You're also less sulky when you've been drinking..!" She giggled.

“You have to try this!” He held a spoon of chocolate cheesecake up to her lips. “I’m not sulky!” He added, realising what she had just said.

Without thinking she eat the mouthful straight from his fork whilst he still held it. "Yes you are! You've been a miserable git for months!"

“Unfair!” He pouted.

"Its true! You've been off with me ever since we came back to work after the fire." She sighed, taking another swig of her drink.

“It’s been a tough time,” He said softly, turning away from her to look at the dance floor and taking a large gulp of the prosecco.

"We're supposed to be friends." She sighed sadly.

He couldn’t look at her as he took another gulp.

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes, getting up from her chair to head to the ladies.

She was gone for some time, by which point Charlie had finished the rest of the bottle.

She eventually arrived back at the table with a drink in either hand, one of which she placed down on the table in front of him.

He looked up at her, pleased she was back. “Sorry,” He apologised.

"Fancy a dance?" She giggled.

He laughed, standing up, “Sure!”

She took a swift drink from her almost finished bottle before accepting his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

“I mean it Duffy...” He shouted over the music. “I am sorry!”

"I just wish you'd tell me what I've supposedly done wrong..." She frowned.

He shook his head, “You didn’t do anything wrong!” He spun her around.

She giggled as she spun around, her feet getting wrapped up and tipping her towards him.

He caught her, their eyes meeting for a moment. “Steady!” He giggled.

"Your fault!" She giggled.

“How is that!? You fell into me!”

"You spun me round!"

“It’s your favourite song!!” He shouted, as the DJ changed tracks.

"You remembered?" 

He grinned, “Of course I remembered!”

Smiling she allowed him to lead her around the floor.

Charlie lifted her arms in the air as the song reached its crescendo. They were both grinning.

"That was fun!" She giggled.

They danced for a few more songs before Charlie suggested they head to the bar where they stayed til the evening's entertainment wrapped up.

A lot of people had gone back to their rooms and the waiting staff had begun to clear up, ready for the next day.

"I think that's their way of telling us to piss off..!" She giggled, hiccuping.

“We could go to the other bar? Or our mini bar?” He laughed.

"Mini bar."

“Right then missus, let’s go!” He held out his arm for her.

She snorted at his remark, slipping her arm through his.

They waited for the lift for what seemed like forever.

Duffy let out a sigh as she kicked off her shoes, stumbling slightly as she stooped to pick them up.

Charlie took them from her, without thinking.

"I'm fully capable..!" She grumbled.

“Have them back then...” He shoved them her way.

She glared at him as she took the shoes and stomped into the lift.

“I was trying to help...” He whispered, pressing the lift button.

"I don't need help!" She retorted.

“So you keep telling me. Do you let your husband help you or is it just me?”

"Why are you bringing him into this?!"

“Just trying to figure out if it’s just a problem you have with me.”

"I have a problem with you being so irritating!" She snapped back as the doors opened on their floor.

“Wow! Well can assure you it’s not my intention to be ‘so irritating’.” He took on her tone.

"No you just go around sulking like a bear with a sore head all the time instead!"

“Is this get at Charlie hour!? Keep going, get it all out!”

"Of course it has to be all about you!" She sneered as she unlocked the door to their room. "Is it because I've managed to get myself a life that doesn't revolve around work?"

“That’s a low blow Duffy.” He warned.

"True though. You're jealous!" She accused.

“You’re drunk.”

"So?" She retorted sarcastically as she flopped down onto the bed and reached over into the mini bar.

Charlie sat down on the edge of the bed.

Duffy held her arm out behind her, brandishing a bottle of whisky. "Here, take this and cheer up you miserable git!" She instructed, still lent over the bed so all he could see from where he was sat was her arse and legs.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her behind, “Thanks but I’m not miserable!” He groaned. She noticed him staring as she turned around, causing him to flush a little.

She smirked at him, holding up the gin she'd made a start on at the beginning of the evening.

“Do you want some tonic with that? Or are you aiming for a sore head?” He laughed.

She laughed as she rolled back over to grab the bottle of tonic water.

Every time she did it, Charlie was getting a great view of her arse. “Do you not need anything else? Lemon? Lime?” He smirked, hoping she’d rolled over again.

"What do you think this is down here? The local supermarket?" She giggled.

“Yeah...” He had missed that giggle.

She poured something approximating a large measure of gin into her glass, topping it off with a dash of tonic. "Bottoms up!" She declared.

“Bottoms up indeed!” He winked.

She giggled, relaxing more. "I don't like it when we fight." She admitted softly.

“Me neither...” Charlie replied softly, touching her arm.

A more comfortable hush fell over them for several minutes. Finally Duffy spoke again. "Charlie... Will you promise me something..?"

He faced her, “Go on...” He encouraged her.

"If you ever get married don't treat your wife like a trophy." She sighed.

“What do you mean?” He asked softly.

"We're worth more than being draped on your arm in a fancy dress."

“I know that...”

"I'm glad you do." She muttered, taking another sip of her drink.

“Are things okay with you and Andrew, Duffy?”

"They're fine!" She retorted firmly.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Why can we only get on for five minutes? We used to be able to talk for hours, not one argument.”

"You changed not me."

“You got married.”

"Is that why you've been sulking all this time? What's the matter, you sore that I beat you up the aisle?"

“I’m not sulking! I didn’t realise it was a competition.”

"Well what other reason could you have for being so sore about me getting married? I thought you'd be happy for me!"

Charlie shook his head, he was too drunk to be having this conversation. “What does it matter? You don’t need me any more.”

"Seriously?! I'm not sure which of us comes out as more pathetic in that..!"

“Me.”

"At least you admit that!" She snorted.

He stood up and went to look out the window.

Several minutes passed as they both continued to drink, her sat on the bed and him staring out the window.

He finally turned to look at her.

Seeing how hurt he looked she was immediately chastised. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

He smiled at her weakly.

She shuffled across the bed, wobbling to stand beside him at the window.

“Hi...” He whispered.

"Hi." She smiled briefly before frowning. "How did we manage to screw things up so bad?" She sighed.

“I don’t know...” He looked straight into her eyes and for a moment lost himself and was about to kiss her.

"I don't want to lose you..." She whispered, holding his gaze.

“I’m here,” He found himself moving forward to kiss her.

Their lips brushed lightly.

He kissed her again, before pulling away. “Sorry... I...”

She cut off his apologies with another kiss.

“Duffy...” He kissed her again.

She moaned into his mouth.

“We shouldn’t.” He pulled away.

She knew he was right but the alcohol and his nearness was intoxicating.

He felt her grab his collar, pulling him close again. He unclipped her hair so that it fell around her.

She made quick work of loosening his bowtie so it hung around his neck.

Their kissing heated up, his fingers running through her hair.

It was difficult to say who lost their balance first but they suddenly found themselves toppling over onto the bed.

“Shit, sorry, Duffy, we shouldn’t.”

"Do I really repulse you that much?!" She retorted angrily.

Charlie was surprised, “No! I don’t mean it like that, not at all, you’re beautiful. I just mean Andrew...”

"You're right, we shouldn't..." Duffy mumbled as she rolled away from him and stumbled towards the bathroom, desperate to hide the tears that were threatening to fall at any second.

“Duffy, wait...” He stood up to follow her.

She looked up as he placed his hand on her arm, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

He cupped her face and kissed her again. “I could never be repulsed by you sweetheart.”

"I want you. I know I shouldn't but..."

“I want you too, I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.” He tucked some hair behind her ear.

"We should go to sleep..." A drunken giggle escaped her lips as she stumbled over her feet in her attempts to relocate the bed.

He helped her into bed, before getting them both some water from the mini fridge and getting undressed.

"Such a gentleman!" She purred, taking the glass from him.

He climbed into bed next to her. “Do you mind if I share your bed?”

"Help yourself!" She giggled, splashing the water slightly as she gestured with her hand.

“Thanks for the shower!” He laughed, wiping the water off his bare torso.

"Oops!" She giggled impishly. She placed the glass down and attempted to remove her dress, not an easy task whilst half laid in bed. "Oh fuck it!" She declared, flopping down onto the pillows.

Charlie tried to ignore her but it was impossible with all the wriggling going on next to him. “Are you stuck in your dress?” He raised his eyebrows.

"No!" She pouted playfully.

“Turn around,” He motioned.

She did as he asked, rolling onto her side facing the window.

His hands brushed her neck as he moved her hair out of the way and then unzipped her dress. “You’re not stuck any more.”

Her reply caught on the tip of her tongue as she felt his hands continue to move lower, squeezing her bottom.

He quickly regained his senses and moved away slightly.

Sitting up she let the dress slide down, revealing her underwear and stockings.

“Jesus Christ!” Charlie commented.

Duffy giggled.

Charlie lay staring at the ceiling, trying to distract himself from her semi naked form.

"You ok?" She asked, turning to lean over him.

“Err... Yup... Just concentrating.”

"Concentrating?" She giggled, causing her breasts to bounce against the confines of her bra.

“Yes on anything other than how fucking amazing you look right now to be honest!”

"You think so..?" She ran a finger down his chest.

“Yes, I think so. How could I not?” He whispered, trying not to move or look at her.

She let her hand trail lower. They both knew they were crossing a line but it was difficult to resist temptation.

He didn’t move but their eyes met, both filled with lust.

Her hand slid under the covers and a wicked smile lit up her face. "So you do want me..?"

Charlie moaned, “How could any man not..? Look at you!?”

"Is that why you've been so grumpy? Wanting what you can't have?"

“Not just anything... You.” He whispered.

"I'm right here... So take me..!" She whispered hotly.

Charlie was battling with what he thought was right and what he wanted to do.

Whilst he was debating with himself she slipped her hand inside his boxers.

Charlie moaned, becoming even harder in her hand. His reservations disappeared, as he ran his hands over her breasts.

Her eyes widened slightly as she ran her hand over him.

Charlie noticed her reaction and blushed slightly. “Can I?” He motioned towards her bra, he wanted it gone.

She nodded, her fingertips caressing the tip of his cock.

“Duffy...” He moaned softly at her actions. Undoing her bra expertly, he ran his hands over her breasts.

She shifted to straddle him, her hair cascading down around her face.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” He commented.

She blushed, giggling.

He rolled her onto her back.

She pulled him close, kissing him firmly.

Their kisses were full of longing and became more passionate.

She moaned as his hands caressed her.

Charlie’s breathing was becoming faster, as he attempted to pull her knickers off.

She giggled, they were both all fingers and thumbs!

“I can’t...” He said frustrated, he couldn’t undress her as quickly as he would have liked.

Looking down she realised that her knickers had gotten caught on her suspender belt. After a couple of firm tugs she managed to work it free.

“Thanks,” He giggled, embarrassed. Their bodies started to move against each other.

The fact she'd left her stockings and suspenders on added an extra frisson to the encounter.

Charlie moaned into her ear.

She moaned as his cock rubbed against her, teasing.

“Duffy, are you on...” He was about to ask her about contraception.

She wasn't paying attention to him, lust had taken over her intoxicated brain.

He tried again.

She looked up, blinking slowly. She shook her head.

Charlie rolled over and got a condom from his wallet.

"So you did come prepared..!" She giggled.

“It’s not what you think!” He smiled.

Duffy laughed as she pulled him back towards her again.

He lay above her, kissing her once again.

She moaned loudly as his fingers entered her.

He seemed to know exactly how to pleasure her.

"Oh fuck! Charlie!"

Even he was impressed with his abilities!

She gasped as he entered her, looking pained. 

“Duffy, shit, are you okay?”

"Bloody hell!"

He didn’t move. “Do you want me to stop?”

"No!"

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He brushed the hair from her face tenderly, beginning to move very slowly.

"Just not used to it."

“What, sex?” He looked quizzically at her.

"Big dicks." She giggled.

He raised his eyebrows. “Is this okay?” He asked as he thrusted deeper into her.

"Oh yes!"

He began kissing her neck simultaneously.

She let out a loud moan as he found the sweet spot next to her collarbone.

Kissing lower, he took her nipple into his mouth and circled, flicked and teased it with his tongue. All the while moving at the right pace inside her.

All the secret dirty thoughts she'd entertained were proving to not be a patch on the reality..!

He kissed her lips fiercely, she was moaning appreciatively.

Her fingernails dug into his back.

“What can I do for you, to help you come?” Charlie whispered into her ear, he was genuinely interested in her pleasure.

She nudged his shoulder, indicating that he should roll onto his back.

“Okay...” He grinned, liking that she was showing him, “Now what?”

"I take charge!" She giggled wickedly.

“Whatever works for you!” He laughed.

She lent forwards, placing his hands on her breasts as she rode him.

“Fuck! You’re good at that!”

Her movements sped up, her moans increasing in volume as his fingers caressed her breasts.

“So sexy!” His breathing increased as he watched her grind on him.

She shifted slightly, her silk stockings brushing against his thighs.

Charlie moved his hands to her hips and then thighs, spurring her on.

Both their moans increased in volume.

Charlie watched as her breasts bounced as she moved, he reached up with one hand to caress them.

She pressed herself against him, craving his touch.

He could tell she was getting close, so reached between them and touched her as she moved.

She moaned, encouraging him to continue.

He didn’t stop, finding everything she did even more of a turn on.

"Charlie..!" She moaned loudly, panting.

“Fuck me, that feels good!” Charlie exclaimed.

She moaned his name several times as she clenched around him.

“Fuck! Duffy!” He exclaimed, slamming into her a final few times.

They lay in a sated, drunken heap. "Wow..!" She giggled.

“Fuck me, Duffy, you are incredible!” He laughed.

"Our little secret..." She whispered sleepily.

He nodded, “Duffy..? Can I hold you until you go to sleep?”

"I'd like that." She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and absentmindedly kissed her forehead. “Sleep well sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

Duffy groaned as she woke up the next morning, surprised by how firm the pillow was. She wriggled on her front, her eyes still closed, trying to get comfortable. She yelped as the 'pillow' also groaned.

Charlie was woken by somebody moving off him, it took him a while to register where he was and who he was with. Opening his eyes slowly, he was surprised to see Duffy lying next to him, her hair a beautiful mess.

She met his gaze, blinking slowly. She opened her mouth to speak but instead clamped her hand over it and stumbled from the bed towards the bathroom.

Charlie heard the sound of Duffy throwing up, his head was throbbing. Getting a bottle of water from the fridge and pulling his boxers on, he knocked on the bathroom door. “Duffy?” He asked softly.

"Fuck off!" She grumbled between vomits.

“I’ve just got you this...” He pushed the door open, placing the bottle of water beside her.

"Urgh!" She looked up, her face was pale and smudged with make up.

He put his hand on her back, “Can I get you anything?” He asked softly.

"A stomach pump?" She groaned.

He knelt down next to her, holding her hair back.

Finally, after several more minutes had passed, she stopped being sick and was able to push herself back up. She lent against the sink as she washed her hands.

Charlie left her to finish up and found some paracetamol in his bag.

After peering at herself in the mirror Duffy slowly ran her gaze and her hands over herself. She was covered in bite marks and scratches... And was that..? Shit! "Charlie!" She yelled despite the fact doing so made her head feel like it was going to explode.

Charlie came to the bathroom door, “What is it?” He asked softly.

"I thought we were careful..." She mumbled, her face a mask of agitation.

“What do you mean? We were...”

"That's not from me..!" She ran her fingers through the sticky mess on the inside of her thighs.

Charlie looked confused, “What?”

"Did you take it off?!" She accused angrily.

“No! I wouldn’t do that to you.”

"Then how?!" She was quickly becoming hysterical. This was all such a mess!

“Duffy, I promise you I wouldn’t do that, it would be rape... I wouldn’t do that,” He sighed, opening his arms to her.

She flinched slightly, her mind whirling through the possibilities. "Did it break..?" She eventually mumbled.

“I don’t think so, I don’t know...” He ran his hands through his hair, uncomfortable.

"Where is it?!" She demanded.

“Duffy...” He didn’t mean to upset her. He went back into the bedroom to hunt for the condom.

He could hear the sound of her panicked crying from the bathroom.

Scrambling around on the floor, he found what he was looking for. He took it to her. “Duffy, it looks okay.”

"He can't ever find out..!" She sobbed.

“Duffy, please come and sit down.” He felt awful that she was so upset.

She grabbed the dressing gown off the back of the bathroom door, pushed past Charlie and threw herself down onto the bed.

Charlie sat down next to her, “I didn’t mean to upset you or hurt you. Please talk to me.”

"If he finds out..."

“Andrew? He won’t. We don’t need to tell anyone.” He held his hand out to her.

"If I get pregnant..."

“I don’t think it split. But I can go and get you the morning after pill if you’d like to be sure?”

"He'll question why I've not gotten pregnant..."

“Are you trying?”

Her nod was only the tiniest of movements.

“Wow.” Charlie inhaled. “You don’t want to take the morning after pill in case you might already...?”

Duffy just cried harder.

Charlie pulled in her into his arms. “Duffy, love, what’s going on?” He asked tenderly.

"I've made such a mess of everything..." She sobbed.

“You know you can tell me anything...”

She looked up at him, her cheeks streaked with tears. She brushed her lips against his.

“Please talk to me... I hate seeing you so upset.” He brushed her tears away and kissed her back.

She shook her head before kissing him again, firmer this time.

“I would never lie to you...” He was still upset that she’d thought he’d removed the condom. “Or hurt you...” He said in between kissing her back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” He reassured her. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I will always be here for you.”

She kissed him again, running her hand down his chest.

“Feeling better?” He smiled, running his hands over her shoulders and down her arms.

"Do you want me?" She asked, her eyes wide.

He nodded.

"Last night was..."

“Incredible?” He offered quietly.

She nodded.

“I know... And I’m not just saying that because we were drunk.”

"Is that the reason you've been so cross with me lately?"

“I think I just miss us.”

"You pushed me away..."

He rubbed his forehead, his hangover was kicking in hard. “What was I supposed to do?” He sighed. “You were getting married.”

"So that meant we couldn't be friends anymore?"

“No... I...” He stumbled, “I didn’t want to get in the way. Like I’ve just done.”

"It really hurt, I couldn't understand what I'd done to make you suddenly so distant."

He reached for her again, “I’m so sorry.” He kissed her, hoping it would convey his apology. “I fucked up didn’t I..?”

She silenced his words with another kiss, her tongue pressing against his lips.

He opened his mouth deepening their kiss. “I don’t want to make you sick or cry again like this morning...” He worried.

She pulled back slightly and placed her finger against his lips. "Sssh!"

He nodded, getting lost in her kisses once again.

They rolled back onto the bed.

Charlie’s hand undid the tie on her dressing gown, his hands running over her skin underneath.

Her hands reached inside his boxers. This time they had no excuse...

Upon this action, he grew harder and his eyes widened as they held each other’s gaze.

Her eyes held a look of challenge - was he prepared to cross the line between them sober?

“Duffy, is this what you want?”

"Please don't push me away..." She whispered.

He ran his fingers over her collar bone, “Do you mean now or generally?” He whispered.

"Both."

He leant down to kiss her neck, his fingers now running over her breasts. “I’m not going anywhere.”

"I'm glad." She gasped as his fingers caressed her nipples.

He moved his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Oh shit!" She moaned, her head, still fuzzy from her hangover, was being bombarded by pleasurable sensations.

He watched as she moaned, clearly enjoying what he was doing. “Can I kiss you somewhere else?” He was circling her other nipple whilst asking the question.

"Please..!" The giggle had returned.

Charlie began kissing his way down her body, until he got to the part he wanted to kiss.

She moaned loudly as his lips made contact.

Her moans encouraged him to kiss and lick her more, he tried to find out what worked for her.

Her fingers raked through his hair.

He seemed to find the right spot and action and her breathing became faster.

"Charlie! Fuck!" She panted.

He looked up at her, whilst doing everything as before. He got the impression that this wasn’t something Andrew did very often, either that or Charlie was amazing at it.

Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back. The skin on her chest was flushed.

Gently adding two fingers inside her, it wasn’t long before she was moving against him.

Her moans increased in volume, she wanted more.

“God, you’re so sexy,” Charlie mumbled, as she held his head in place.

Her grip tightened still as she cried out his name repeatedly.

He made her come multiple times in a few minutes.

"Bloody hell!" She gasped when he'd finally finished and looked up at her.

He crawled up her body to kiss her.

"I... Wow..!"

“I take it that doesn’t happen very often!?” Charlie grinned.

She shook her head looking sad once more.

Charlie looked at her, “I didn’t mean to upset you...”

Duffy ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what way is up anymore."

Charlie lay next to her, stroking her head gently. “I’m not helping am I!?”

"We've screwed everything up haven't we?" She sighed.

“I guess, it never feels like that though...”

"What happens now?" She mumbled.

“I don’t know,” He whispered.

She looked up at him, his arousal obvious.

“I want you...” He whispered, his many meanings not going unnoticed.

She reached out slowly and stroked a finger along his cock.

He held her gaze, his desire obvious.

Shifting her hand slightly she reached into his boxers.

“You don’t have to...” He worried.

His words were cut off as she began to stroke him.

He moaned, “I mean it...”

"Tell me to stop then..." She challenged, her hands moving faster.

He looked straight at her and shook his head, “Don’t.”

"Thought not!" She smirked as she shifted to move down the bed.

He watched as she moved, unable to take his eyes off her.

She flicked her eyes up to look at him as she took him into her mouth.

He inhaled sharply.

She swirled her tongue around before grazing her teeth along the length.

Charlie couldn’t take his eyes off her. “So sexy!” He groaned.

She giggled, the air vibrating against his cock.

“You have such a naughty giggle!”

Her eyes widened, her eyelashes fluttering and green eyes sparkling.

He reached for her waist, pulling her to him.

She let his cock slide from her mouth. "You don't like it?" She asked, nervous and confused.

“No, I love it!” He let her continue.

She smiled softly before licking the tip of his penis.

He moaned again, lying back and letting her work some magic.

Her eyes flicked up to his face once more. It made a change for her efforts to be appreciated with such fervour.

He brushed her hair out of the way, watching her intently. This was hot!

She locked her gaze on his, the almost wide-eyed innocence in the green orbs at odds with her actions.

His breathing sped up, he couldn’t take his eyes off hers, as he grew even harder under her touch.

She took him deeper, thankful that, despite her still raging hangover, her gag reflex appeared to have settled down once more.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, eyes wide. “Has anyone told you how amazing you are at that!?”

She winked at him, her eyes sparkling.

He moaned her name loudly. “If you keep doing that, it’s game over for me!”

She moved her fingers to tickle his balls.

He was practically panting, his desire for her obvious.

She felt him twitch in her mouth.

He held her shoulders for a moment, “Wait, if you carry on, I will come.”

She looked up, confused.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted that? Or whether you wanted to have sex together?” He mumbled, he was so used to demanding women.

She moved to sit on the bed. A myriad of emotions flickered across her face.

He put his hand on her thigh. “You okay?”

"I... I've never been asked what I wanted before." She whispered.

He exhaled, “Really? That makes me sad to hear that... This should be about what you want too.”

She shrugged. It didn't make her feel particularly sad, she'd just accepted that was the way things were.

His hand ran along her thigh, “What do you want..?”

"I want..." She pondered for a moment. "I want to be wanted."

“I want you...” He whispered, his erection pressing against her side.

She moaned softly as he began to kiss her neck.

Running his hand over her breasts, he continued to kiss her neck and collar bone. “I want you so bad, feel how much...” He moved her hand to his penis.

She stroked her fingers along his length.

He moaned loudly into her neck. “Did you want to ride me again? Or do something else?”

"That sounds like fun..!" She giggled.

He reached for another condom and then lifted her so she was straddling him.

She smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“This okay?” He asked, readying himself to enter her.

She nodded.

Positioning himself, he looked straight into her eyes as he moved inside her.

Her eyes widened slightly but there was a smile on her face.

He held onto her hips and paused for a few moments, letting her adjust to him.

"Where you been hiding that all this time?" She giggled.

He laughed, slightly embarrassed. “Saving it for you!”

"Lucky me!"

He began to thrust upwards as she clung to his chest.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her nails digging into his skin.

Despite being drunk, he had remembered exactly how she liked it from the night before.

She giggled and moaned into his mouth as they kissed.

"I love you." She mumbled.

“What did you say?” He asked.

Duffy blushed scarlet. "Nothing!"

“You so did!!” He teased.

She tried to distract him with kisses.

He reached for her hand and put it on his heart, “I love you too.”

Time seemed to stand still as their gazes locked, their hands joined.

He flipped her onto her back and kissing her gently, started to move inside her slowly, coming almost all the way out and then back in.

Duffy gasped and moaned.

He was taking his time, enjoying watching her moan.

"Oh Charlie..!"

“That’s it baby, I want you to enjoy this,” He whispered into her ear.

Her breathing was ragged as she repeated his name.

He seemed to find a rhythm that worked so he continued with it.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she allowed the sensations to wash over her.

It wasn’t long before she came, Charlie holding her as she rode the waves.

She'd never felt anything like that before, she held onto him tightly.

He kissed her gently, “It’s okay.”

She opened her eyes, blinking slowly and smiling.

“You deserve to be treated like this every time.” He whispered.

"If only..." She whispered in return.

“Don’t go back to him...”

"I have to."

“Why?”

She held up her left hand.

Charlie sighed, still inside her.

"This cannot go beyond these walls." She replied sadly, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

He looked so sad.

"Please don't let's spoil things."

Charlie shook his head, pulling her to lie on him, as he started to thrust again.

The atmosphere between them had shifted. Gone was the gentleness and care, replaced instead by desperation and anger.

There was a need in Charlie, he needed her.

They clawed at each other.

He was slamming into her.

Their moans echoed off the walls.

“Fuck! Duffy!” Charlie yelled, as he came.

They lay panting and sweaty in a pile on the bed.

Charlie reached to hold her hand, their fingers interlocked.

Duffy started to cry.

“Hey...” Charlie brushed her cheek with his thumb.

She lent into his touch.

“What’s up?”

"You really want me to leave him?"

He nodded. “There’s always been something special between us...”

"And you chose now to tell me all this?"

“I didn’t plan this...”

"Really? It wasn't your doing that we ended up in this room together?"

“No! Why do you seem to think I’m some sleazy arse of a man?”

"Most of the men I know would pull a stunt like that."

“Thanks! Great to be grouped with all the dickheads.”

"Oh don't start with the injured party act! I've seen how you've treated women in the past! You're no bleeding saint!"

“I’m not saying I am, it just hurts when you compare me to people who treat you like shit.”

"Well I'm yet to meet Prince Charming but when I do I'll be sure to let you know how you measure up!"

He turned and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his boxers on.

"We're back to fighting again then?" She sneered as she skulked over to the bathroom.

He stood up and followed her, blocking her way. He was angry. 

“I didn’t try to get you into bed this weekend. I didn’t try to make things difficult for you. It happened.” He shouted. “And I’m glad it happened because that was the best bloody sex I’ve ever had and I think it was for you too. I have never felt so close to someone.” His voice softened slightly. “And if you honestly think I’m such a horrible person Duffy, then I’m sorry. But I’m not, I have only ever looked after you and loved you.” He looked at her, with angry tears in his eyes.

Duffy stared at him in stunned silence.

Charlie’s rant was over, he waited to see if she would say anything.

"I... I need to take a shower." She turned and dashed into the bathroom, clearly panicked.

The door shut and Charlie sat on the floor, his head in his hands.

The sound of crying could be heard over the shower.

Charlie didn’t know whether to knock and see if she was okay or give her space.

He was still sat outside the door when the door reopened.

He looked up at her, his own cheeks tear stained.

She sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You don’t hate me really do you?” He whispered.

"No."

“I promise what happened will stay here. I don’t want to cause you any more pain.”

"I'm not sure I want that." She whispered.

“Okay...” Charlie wasn’t sure what she meant.

"We should head downstairs."

“We’ve already missed the first lecture...” He pointed out. “I’m going to have a shower. I can meet you down there?”

"Probably best."

He smiled weakly at her. Was this it?

She got up off the floor and wandered over to the bed letting the towel drop as she reached for her clothes.

Charlie couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

She could feel his eyes on him.

He stood up and kissed the back of her neck. “You’re the most beautiful person, inside and out.”

She lent into him sighing contentedly.

“Don’t you forget that!” He whispered, kissing the back of her neck, before moving to go and shower.

Duffy sat on the bed, her eyes surveying the room, her head feeling like it was about to explode.

Charlie shut the bathroom door and stood under the shower, his eyes closed.

Heaving a large sigh Duffy pushed herself to her feet and pulled her clothes out of her bag.

After washing, Charlie wrapped a towel around himself and reentered the bedroom.

He was surprised to find Duffy still sat on the bed, dressed but staring into space.

He smiled at her, as he hunted for his clothes. “Thought you’d have gone by now...”

Duffy jumped slightly at his voice. "Yeh... I meant to..." She blushed.

“Deep in thought?”

She nodded.

He removed his towel and facing away from her, started to get dressed.

Duffy giggled softly.

Pulling his boxers on, he turned to look at her. “What’s so funny you?” He joked.

"I didn't realise my nails were so sharp."

He turned his head to try to see his back, instead he looked in the mirror. “Geez! I wondered why my back was sore in the shower!”

"Sorry!" She giggled.

“Don’t be! I was a bit distracted at the time you were doing it!”

"Not half!" She snorted.

It was his turn to look embarrassed, he pulled on some jeans.

She waited til he was dressed. "Ready to face the music?"

“Be bored out of my brain more like!”

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!"

“Can think of other things I’d rather be doing!” He smirked.

"We've already missed the first session because of that!"

“Come on then...” He stood up and walked towards the door.

She smiled softly as he held the door for her to go first.

When they arrived at the conference room, there were only two seats left, apart from each other.

"Window or door?" She whispered.

“Whichever you prefer,” He smiled.

She went and sat by the window.

Charlie took a seat by the door, he couldn’t stop looking over at her every so often.

She occasionally met his glances but mostly she stared out the window.

He could tell she was doing a lot of thinking, he wished he knew what was in her head.

She wasn't taking in a word of what was being said in the lecture.

Before long, there was a tea break.

Everyone got up except for Duffy who stayed staring out the window.

Charlie made them both a cup of tea and took it over to her.

She jumped as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“Didn’t mean to make you jump, I’ve got you some tea...” He handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly, taking the cup from him.

“And a biscuit...” He offered her one, grinning.

"Chocolate ginger biscuits?" She giggled.

“Yup! Thought they might help settle your stomach.”

"How considerate of you." She continued to giggle.

“What do you think to the speaker so far?”

"Erm... She was... OK... I guess..."

“I thought it was really interesting, that bit about empathy and compassion in specific trauma cases.”

"Huh?" It was clear that her mind was elsewhere completely.

“Have you been listening to it at all?” Charlie grinned.

"Of course!" She retorted though her eyes said otherwise.

“Want to talk about it?” It was clear that she was distracted.

"What good will talking do?" She wasn't angry, her tone was filled with defeat.

“It might get it off your mind?”

"Yeh, and that's really going to help when I get home tomorrow afternoon..."

He squeezed her shoulder, without replying.

"I need to think of Peter."

“I know.”

"I've messed up his life enough already."

“That’s not true! Look, there’s no pressure from me. We can leave this here and pretend it never happened.”

"Just another notch on your bedpost 'eh?" She bit back.

People were starting to look over. He glared at her, “No and you know that.”

"I... I need some air..!" She mumbled, pushing past him to leave the room.

Charlie was at a loss what to do, follow her or leave her.

The lecturer called the group back to start the second half.

Charlie looked around and decided to escape and go find her.

When he got downstairs he found her sat on the edge of the kerb.

He went to sit next to her.

"I considered driving home but I'd probably get pulled over."

“Yeah probably best you didn’t...”

"Yeh..." She sighed.

“What’s going on in that marvellous brain of yours. Talk to me, please.”

"I keep thinking I've got it figured out but then..." She shrugged.

“Then...?”

"It all gets confused again."

“What does it look like when you have it figured out?”

"That maybe we could make it work." She admitted quietly.

“Okay and how could we try and do that?”

"That's where it all comes unstuck."

“What do you want?”

"That's not what's important right now."

“What is important?"

"Peter."

Charlie nodded. “Would Peter want what you want?”

"He's only just getting to know his dad. Being part of a proper family."

“Okay, so you think it best you stay to enable that?”

"Andrew's his dad! And what if..?" She looked down at her hands in her lap.

“What if...?”

"If I'm pregnant..."

Charlie reached for her hand.

"I thought it was what I wanted."

“How long have you been trying?”

"A couple of months."

“And do you think it’s worked?”

"It hasn't so far."

He squeezed her hand. “If it did, how would you feel?”

"If you'd asked me yesterday I'd have said I would be thrilled."

“So you must want to make this work with Andrew, grow your family?”

"If that's true then how do you explain last night?"

“You were drunk? You needed somebody?”

"Is that really all I am to you? A drunken fling?"

“No, but it’s all I am to you!”

"How dare you?!" She yelled, standing up and storming off across the carpark.

He ran after her, shouting “I’m not the one trying for a baby with someone else and hoping it works! If that’s the case then the only reason you’d want to sleep with me is if you were drunk. Why else would you?”

She spun around. "I said that's what I wanted yesterday! Things change!"

“So what do you want today? Because you’re not making it very clear!”

"That's because I don't know anymore and it's driving me crazy!"

“So repeatedly saying I only want you for sex is helping is it?”

"Its makes it easier to walk away."

“I don’t know what to say anymore, I don’t think I can help you...”

"If you didn't want me then I could just write it off as a stupid mistake." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Why do you have to care so much?!"

“I can’t answer that one.”

"Shame. I could have done with some pearls of Charlie wisdom around about now." She sighed, a shadow of a smile on her lips.

He smiled at her, “I can’t help you with this one love... I wish I could, but it would be wrong.”

"Why? What would be your advice?"

“My advice would be... To follow your gut. Whatever is best for you, will be best for Peter too.”

"I thought I was doing that when I married his father..."

“Are you happy?”

"I suppose..."

“That’s not a yes?”

"I was hoping you wouldn't spot that."

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

"I lose everything and end up on my own again."

“You’ll always have Peter.”

"Even if I ruin his life?"

“Why would it be ruining his life?”

"He loves his father. I'd be taking that away from him again."

“It wouldn’t mean that Peter couldn’t see him...”

She nodded.

“You wouldn’t end up on your own, I’ll be there...”

"You would?"

“Of course I would.”

Her smile this time was genuine, a look a relief in her eyes.

“Look, I promise that if you decide to leave Andrew, I would be there for you and Peter. But I’m not going to put pressure on you to do that.”

"I need time to think."

“Maybe go back to him tomorrow and take some time?” Charlie suggested.

"OK."

He wrapped his arms around her in a huge hug.

She snuggled into his embrace.

“I’m going to go back in now, are you coming?”

"I probably should shouldn't I?"

“Up to you? I can take notes for you if you need some time?”

"No, it's OK. Let's go."

Charlie reached for her hand.

She smiled as she accepted it and walked back towards the hotel entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

In the three weeks after the conference Duffy had been conspicuous in her avoidance of Charlie. She'd changed shifts where she could and when that hadn't worked she'd suddenly gotten sick so she didn't have to work.

Finally, though, she had run out of excuses and found herself stuck working the same shift as him.

Charlie had found it difficult not being able to check in with her but she seemed to be avoiding him. It was a Saturday night when they were finally on the same shift. Charlie had purposely given her space and not found her out.

Every time he walked into an area she walked out of it.

It was getting to the point where it was making work difficult and other staff were noticing.

Finally Charlie decided to take the bull by the horns and cornered her in the staffroom.

No one else was around, he shut the door firmly behind him. “I can’t stand this anymore.”

"You can't stand this?!" She shot back incredulously.

“You’ve been avoiding me for weeks! You can’t even stand to be in the same room as me.” He looked genuinely hurt.

"I'm so sorry!" She retorted sarcastically. "I've been busy trying to sort my life out."

“What has that got to do with avoiding me?”

"What do you think?!" She held up her left hand, her wedding ring conspicuous by its absence.

He clocked the missing ring but didn’t comment on it. “Please tell me what’s going on...” his tone softened.

"Well, let's see... My husband isn't speaking to me... Nor is my mother which is unfortunate as me and Peter are currently sleeping in her spare bedroom..!"

“Why?”

"Why do you think Charlie?"

“I genuinely have no idea. You told him what happened? You decided to leave?”

"I didn't need to tell him. Turns out the walls have ears..!"

“What do you mean?”

"Someone grassed us up."

“Shit.” Charlie exhaled.

"Yeh."

“I’m sorry...”

"I swapped my shifts not because I was avoiding you but because I'm trying to avoid a scene because if Andrew puts the pieces together I'm afraid what he'll do." She whispered.

“You could have told me that’s what you were doing, I thought you just hated me.”

"I'm trying to protect you..!"

“What do you think he will do to me?”

"You fucked his wife - what would you do in his shoes?"

Charlie shook his head at the bluntness of her words. It hadn’t been just a fuck to him.

"Unless you don't think I'm worth kicking all hell out of someone over..?" She added bitterly when he didn't reply.

“We made love, I didn’t fuck you... He can beat me up, of course you’re worth it...”

"So far he doesn't know who I was with at the hotel. Or at least he claims not to."

“Okay... Do you need somewhere to stay?”

"And lead him right to you.?!"

“We are friends, if he doesn’t know, why would it lead him to me?”

"He'll know you were at the conference."

“What a mess!” Charlie sighed. “I’m sorry you’ve been dealing with all this on your own. Can I do anything?”

"It could have been worse."

“How so?”

"At least I'm not pregnant."

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair, “At least we were careful.”

"Yeh." She sighed.

“Can I give you a hug?”

"I'd like that." She smiled.

Charlie stepped towards her and enveloped her in a hug.

"I don't know who it was that said hugs make everything better but they were right."

Charlie smiled as she rested her head on his chest. “I wish you’d let me give you one weeks ago!” He whispered.

"So do I."

He held her tight in his arms. “What now?” He whispered.

"Well, we should get back to work..." She smirked.

“You know what I mean... I promised I’d be there for you and I am but you won’t let me be.”

"Sorry." She looked up at him wide-eyed.

“I want to be there...”

"I want you to be too but I don't want to confuse Peter."

“Peter knows me as a friend, we can be discrete?”

"Ok."

“Is that a yes?”

"I'm willing to give it a try but we need to be very careful."

“Okay,” He nodded.

"I don't want Andrew finding out."

“We can just be friends.”

"No we can't."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. “We can if that’s what needs to happen.”

"I don't want to just be friends..." She admitted.

“Me neither, but I don’t want you to get hurt...”

"I'm not the one whose legs he wants to break..."

“I’ll have my legs broken for you...”

"At least you'd have a nurse on hand..."

“Very true!!” He grinned.

"You've forgiven me then?"

“I never hated you, I just didn’t know what was going on.”

"I'm sorry. I should have spoken to you sooner."

“I know what you’re like...”

She chuckled softly.

“It’s going to be okay...”

"I hope so."

“Are you okay to be at work?”

"Why wouldn't I be?"

“Well you’ve been avoiding me completely which has made it a bit tricky so far?”

"Yeh. That was rather silly of me." She replied, looking contrite.

“But we’re okay to work in the same room now?”

"Yeh." She smiled girlishly.

“Good, because I could do with a hand!”

"Could you now?" She couldn't help the smirk that plastered itself across her features.

Charlie rolled his eyes and then winked at her. “A medical hand.”

"You disappoint me..!" She giggled.

“Sorry...” He blushed.

"I suppose we should get back to work then..."

“I suppose we should, they’ll be wondering where we’ve gone!”

"Time for a quick kiss first though..?"

Charlie hadn’t anticipated this when he had come to find her. “Always...” He whispered.

"While no-one's looking..."

Charlie turned around and checked the door, before turning back to her. “No one’s looking.”

She smiled, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

He held her waist and gently bent his head so that his lips met hers.

She sighed contentedly at the delicate touch.

Despite the kiss being soft, both of them felt sparks and became flushed.

"I've missed that." She admitted in a whisper as they parted.

“Me too,” He rubbed her upper arms.

"We really should go back to work..." Her tone didn't sound very convincing though...

“Think we might be needed out there...” He was reluctant to go too and wanted to eek out every moment he had with her.

"Maybe I could 'work late' after my shift..?"

“Is that a good idea...?” He worried.

"I won't tell if you don't..."

“I won’t...” He reached for her hand, just as the door opened.

Duffy jumped back as if she'd been electrocuted, nervously fiddling with her hair and uniform.

“We need you in resus, both of you!” Ash announced.

"O-ok." Duffy nodded.

“Big RTA on its way in.” Ash explained before leaving the staff room.

"Back to the coalface." Duffy remarked, looking shyly at Charlie through her lashes.

Charlie grabbed one last opportunity for a kiss, pressing his lips to hers, before turning to walk out.

Duffy shook herself slightly. It all seemed too easy...

Walking into resus, Charlie grabbed gloves and an apron, before passing the same to Duffy who was right behind him.

"Thanks." She smiled before snapping into professional mode.

Before long, Josh was wheeling in a man who had been injured in a car accident. His wife was brought in not long after.

It was like nothing had changed and everything was back to normal as they set to work.

They were and always had been instinctive in their work together, anticipating the others action, creating a smooth crossover.

Now that they had cleared the air the rest of the shift went smoothly.

After the end of the shift Duffy headed out into the carpark, having called her mum to say she needed to work an extra couple of hours. She sighed as she saw a familar figure looming in the shadows. "You're the one who threw me out so I don't know why you keep following me..!"

“I want to know who it was.”

"Does it really matter? I slept with someone else and as a result our marriage is over."

“Yes it does matter, who ruined our marriage?”

"I'm not going to tell you just so you can knock seven bells out of him!"

“So he’s here then?”

"I didn't say that."

“It’s Charlie isn’t it?”

"What?!"

“Well he’s the only one that would have gone on that course from here, isn’t he!?”

"Just go away Andrew please." She sighed.

“Not until you tell me.”

Before she could reply she heard Charlie arrive in the carpark to meet her.

“Look who it is...” Andrew snarled.

"Andrew..." Duffy warned.

“Andrew,” Charlie acknowledged.

"Good conference?" Andrew sneered.

“Conference?” Charlie asked quizzically.

"The one you attended with my wife." Andrew clarified sharply.

“Ah yes, up in Leeds, very interesting actually, excellent lectures.”

"From what I've heard it wasn't just the lectures that you found interesting..."

“What do you mean?”

"It was you wasn't it?" Andrew accused.

"Please just drop it!" Duffy begged.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Andrew!”

"You and her! You couldn't let her be happy could you?!"

“What?” Charlie was genuinely shocked at his comment.

"You slept with my wife!"

Charlie couldn’t feign his innocence any longer.

"I should have known..!"

“She clearly wasn’t that happy was she?”

"You think you're so smart!"

“Maybe if you treated her a little better...”

"Maybe if you'd kept your dick to yourself..!"

“What are you doing pestering her here anyway? She’s on shift!”

"She's got her coat on." Andrew retorted.

Charlie looked over at Duffy.

"Just leave or I'll call security." Duffy stated firmly.

Charlie stood next to her, a wall of defiance.

"You know what..?" Andrew laughed. "You're welcome to her. She's about as passionate as a dead fish!"

“Maybe it’s you that’s the problem!?”

"The best giggalo money could buy wouldn't get her going..!"

Charlie turned to Duffy, “Ignore him!”

"Just go." She told Andrew, her voice shaking slightly.

“Not before I’ve done this...” Andrew turned around and punched Charlie right in the face. “You’re welcome to her!”

"Andrew!" Duffy gasped, rushing over to Charlie.

Charlie was dazed and bleeding.

Duffy rummaged in her handbag for a tissue to try to stem the bleeding.

“I want to punch him so hard,” Charlie was shaking, his fists clenched.

"He's not worth it." Duffy sighed.

“Can we go inside? So I can get cleaned up?” Blood was pouring from his nose.

"I think that's best." She replied, linking her arm through his as they made their way back into the department.

Charlie felt embarrassed going back into the department.

"Charlie?!" Adele gasped as she spotted them.

“I’m okay, looks worse than it is.” Charlie didn’t want a fuss.

"I can patch him up in the staff room." Duffy offered.

“You sure?” Adele asked.

"Yeh. I'll just go grab some supplies." Duffy replied.

Charlie went and sat in the staff room, he squeezed his nose hard to stem the bleeding, as he waited for Duffy to return.

A few minutes later the door opened. "Right you let's get this nose cleaned up."

Charlie watched as she tenderly cleaned his face and applied pressure as his nose was still bleeding.

"It could have been worse..." She mused.

Charlie sniggered, “Very true.”

Now the bleeding had slowed she prodded the area attempting to assess the damage.

“I’m okay!” He tried to convince her, but his grimace when she pressed didn’t really help.

"I should get Mike to check it..."

“Honestly, it’s okay.” He tried again, rubbing her arm.

"It might be broken..." She fussed.

“There’s nothing they can do if it is...”

"Still..."

“Would it make you feel happier if Mike checked it out?”

"It would." She sighed. "You could have him arrested for assault you know..."

“I’ll let Mike check and then can we get out of here?” Charlie purposely avoided the assault bit.

"OK. I'll go and get him." Duffy squeezed his arm and stood up.

Charlie watched her go, he hadn’t anticipated ‘staying late’ would have gone like this!

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie!" Mike chided teasingly as he entered the staff room a few minutes later.

“Sorry to trouble you Mike...” Charlie was embarrassed.

"Who did you upset?" Mike chuckled, taking a look at Charlie's nose.

“Ahh, some random bloke, you know how it is with some of them, you look at them the wrong way and wallop!” Charlie lied. 

Duffy was standing at the door, looking over at him concerned.

"I see... Lucky that Duffy was on hand to take care of you..."

“She’s a good egg,” Charlie smiled, glancing over at her.

"It was my fault..." Duffy began without thinking.

Mike turned to look at her, confused, “Your fault?”

"Erm... Yeh... I..." She stuttered.

“You punched him?” Mike asked.

"No! My husband did!" She blurted out.

Charlie shook his head, she didn’t have to do this. 

“Okay... Do you want me to ring the police?”

"Its up to Charlie." Duffy mumbled.

“I don’t want any bother,” Charlie explained.

"You shouldn't let him get away with it!" Duffy fired back.

Charlie looked over at Duffy, who seemed very angry all of a sudden. He winced as Mike poked his nose.

"So tell me... Why did her husband punch you..?" Mike asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Charlie whispered.

Mike looked up at Duffy and then back to Charlie. "Tell me you didn't.?!"

Neither of them said anything. 

“Will my nose live to see another day?”

"Yeh, you'll live but I'd stay out of his way if I were you Charlie mate..!"

Charlie nodded, “Thanks Mike, sorry to waste your time.”

"Don't worry about it. Just stay out of trouble from now on!" Mike chuckled.

“I will try!” Charlie smiled, as Mike left the room. “Well I guess that cat’s out of the bag!”

"Yeh..." Duffy sighed.

“I will go to the police if you want me to.”

"I think you should. He shouldn't be able to get away with it."

“Okay. Then can we go home?” He rubbed his forehead.

"I'm supposed to be back at my mum's in half an hour but you can come with me if you fancying risking her wrath..?"

“Why not!? Let’s make it a hat-trick.”

"Time to face the music..!" She grimaced before gently kissing his nose.

“Ouch!”

"Sorry!"

“You know that stuff he said about you, it’s not true...”

"Hmm..." She sighed.

“You are passionate and I didn't have any problems getting you going...” He grinned.

Despite the stress of the situation she couldn't help but giggle.

“So don’t you listen to him!” Charlie lifted her chin. “You’re sexy, passionate and it was the best night I’ve had.” He held her hands, desperate for her to believe him.

"I could say the same but it's not exactly a high bar to get over..."

“I’ll have to show you what things should be like then hey...”

"Sounds good but probably not at my mum's house..!" She chuckled.

“You and Peter are always welcome at mine, you know that.” He smiled.

"That's really sweet of you..."

“Right, are you ready to take this old, broken man home?”

"Yes but I'm going to drive." 

“There’s no need...”

"You took a blow to the face..."

“My brain's okay.”

"I'm more concerned about your eyesight."

“Okay, you can drive.” He relented.

"Its almost like you don't trust my driving..." She teased.

“I... Well... I do...” He replied unconvincingly.

"You're the one that taught me so what the hell does that say about your driving!"

“I trust you!” He smiled.

"Good!" She replied, picking up her handbag.

“Does my face look a complete mess?”

"You're not going to win any beauty contests for a while but I've seen worse."

“Maybe I should wait to see your mum, she’ll put two and two together.”

"If you're sure..?" She looked briefly sad but shook it off. "You're lucky that he's never been much good at hitting what he was aiming for..!"

“What do you mean..?”

"He'llve done more damage to himself with a punch like that." She shrugged.

“Duffy... Has he tried to hit you?” Charlie asked quietly.

"What?! No!" She gasped, genuinely shocked. "I grew up on pretty much the roughest council estate in Holby - I've seen more than my fair share of fights."

“Okay, I just thought... Ignore me, let’s go!”

"Yeh, let's..." She replied, giving him a sidelong glance as they headed out the staffroom.

Once outside he unlocked his car before passing her the keys.

"Something wrong with my car is there?" She teased.

“Shit, no sorry, I didn’t realise you had yours here. We can leave mine.”

"How do you think I got to work last night?"

“He must have punched harder than we thought.” He rubbed his forehead.

"Do you need anything out your car?"

“My keys, my jumper?” Charlie thought aloud.

She reached into the car and grabbed the items before locking it.

“Thank you,” Charlie thanked her, before following her to her car, feeling a little like an invalid.

The drive across town was quiet until they reached the point where their journeys home would diverge. "So am I dropping you at yours or are you coming back with me?" She asked.

“Where do you want me to be?”

"I've missed spending time with you."

“I’ll come with you then,” He smiled, placing his hand on her thigh.

"Got to make sure you're looked after properly." She flashed him a brief grin before turning her attention back to the road.

“I’m not used to that...” He replied quietly, his hand still on her leg.

"Well you best get used to it." She smiled.

He grinned, “Just got to get your mum to like me...”

"Milk the injury, she's a sucker for that kind of thing." She chuckled.

“Good to know!” He laughed. “It is a bit sore now.”

"Aww... Poor baby..!" She teased.

“Hey! I thought you said you were going to look after me!?”

"Doesn't mean I can't take the mick out of you while I do." She shrugged.

“Keeping me in my place!” He grinned, as she pulled into her mother’s road.

"Of course, someone has to!" Duffy chuckled before tensing up as they pulled up outside her mum’s house. Charlie removed his hand.

She didn't speak as she turned off the engine and exited the car.

“How do I look?” Charlie asked, patting himself down.

"Like you've been punched in the face after a night shift..!"

“That good hey! Whatever do you see in me!?” He joked.

"You have your charms..." Duffy smiled as she opened the door. "Mum? I'm back." She called out.

Charlie stood apprehensively behind her.

Kate was in the kitchen clearing up after breakfast. Peter was playing with a toy at her feet.

Charlie waited for Duffy to speak.

Spotting Kate's facial expression, Duffy interjected before her mum could object. "Charlie got hurt at work and he lives on his own so I thought it best to bring him back here so I can keep an eye on him."

Kate looked round at Charlie and seemed genuinely concerned. “Blimey! Are you okay?” She asked him.

"I'll live..." Charlie mumbled.

Hearing their voices Peter's head shot up. He scrambled to his feet and ran to his mum who picked him up.

"Have you been a good boy?" Duffy asked.

Peter nodded and pointed at Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie bumped his nose." Duffy explained.

Charlie nodded, “I’m okay.” Trying to reassure both Kate and Peter.

"You sleeping here with mummy?" Peter asked innocently.

“Errr well only if it’s okay with Grandma?”

"I can make up a bed on Peter's bedroom floor." Kate replied.

“That would be great, thanks Kate.”

"Its ok, I'll make the beds mum." Duffy offered.

“If you're sure..?” Kate replied. “Do you need some ice or witch hazel for your nose Charlie? It looks bad!”

'What?!' Duffy mouthed, giggling, as Charlie gave her a look.

“Ooh some witch hazel might be good,” Charlie replied.

After Kate had given it to him, he and Duffy headed upstairs.

"You mock me when I suggest things like that!" Duffy pouted.

“I’m trying with your mum!” He laughed.

She laughed as she pushed open the door to the first bedroom. "This is Peter's room."

“Okay, so I’m sleeping on the floor right?”

"Eventually..." She smirked.

“Eventually?” He raised his eyebrows.

"Its only fair you know where everything else is first..."

“The grand tour?” He asked.

She nodded, giggling. "That's mum's room." She pointed to the next door. "And that's the bathroom." She indicated a door on the other side of the hallway. "And this is my room." She declared, taking hold of his shirt and pulling him inside.

“Oh yeah?” He smirked.

"Yeh." She giggled, reaching over his shoulder with her free hand to push the door closed.

“Is this where you kiss me?” He teased.

She didn't answer verbally.

He looked up at her, through his bruised eyes and nose.

She gently brushed her lips against his, mindful of not hurting him.

He held her waist, pulling her to him. Letting her kiss him softly.

Several minutes passed before they were interrupted by Peter running up the stairs. "Mummy!" He yelled.

Duffy pulled away slightly panic stricken.

“It’s okay,” Charlie mouthed. 

Peter ran into the room and jumped up at his mum excitedly. "I wanted to say night night." He explained before turning to Charlie. "I hope you like my room uncle Charlie. We have to stay here coz we can't go home." He explained. He made it all sound so simple and undramatic.

Charlie ruffled his hair, “I know buddy, your room is great!”

"Daddy lives at home but me and mummy don't any more. We live with granny." It was clear that Peter didn't fully comprehend what had happened between his parents to lead to the current state of affairs.

“I bet Granny loves having you here. Does mummy normally read you a story now?”

"Its not my bedtime now!" Peter giggled, looking at Charlie like he was very silly. "I just had breakfast."

“Oh! I’m all confused, must be my head.” Charlie laughed.

"How did you hurt it?"

“It was an accident...” Charlie started, looking anxiously at Duffy.

"Did you fall over?"

“Not exactly.”

"Mummy sez you gotta look where you're going when you run so you don't fall over."

“That’s very good advice!” Charlie grinned, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"I go now." Peter declared as he heard his gran calling him from downstairs. He gave his mum a hug and headed towards the stairs. "You can hug mummy again now." He called over his shoulder before disappearing back downstairs.

Charlie laughed, bewildered by the whole thing.

Duffy blushed shyly.

“You feeling shy?” He teased, tickling her.

"Do you think he saw?" She fretted anxiously.

“He didn’t see anything, a hug at most, don’t worry.” He rubbed her arms.

"What if he tells my mum..?"

“That we hugged? Surely that’s allowed?”

"She'll make more of it though." Duffy sighed.

Charlie rested his hands on her shoulders. “It’s okay.” He tried to reassure her.

"She'll blame you."

“It’s okay.” He repeated.

"It wasn't your fault though."

“For sleeping with you?” He asked gently.

"If I'd truely been happy I wouldn't have been tempted would I?"

“Maybe not but it takes two to tango.”

"Oh is that what we were doing..?"

“Dancing?” He laughed.

"I'm just thankful I've finally found a partner that doesn't have two left feet!"

“I think we dance very well together!” He winked.

"Maybe we should try it sometime when we're fully sober?"

“Sounds good to me! I hope I live up to your expectations...”

"I'm sure you will." She smiled.

“I should leave you to it...”

"OK." She moved across to the cupboard and pulled out some blankets and a pillow which she handed to him.

“Thanks, I’m going to take a nap if that’s okay..."

"OK. I hope the floor isn't too uncomfy."

“Will you come and tuck me in?” He smiled.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely..."

Charlie carried the duvet and pillows through to Peter’s room, placing them on the floor.

Once he'd laid down on the floor Duffy spent several moments fussing with the duvet ensuring it was just so.

Charlie’s eyes were already closing.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

“Love you,” He mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too." She replied in a whisper.

He reached for her hand in his sleep.

She sat, their fingers entwined, for several minutes, feeling herself start to nod off.

Before long Charlie was fast asleep.

She meant to go back to her own room but she ended up curled up beside him.

Charlie woke an hour or so later to find Duffy in a ball with her back pushed up against him.

He wriggled slightly so he could wrap his arms around her.

“I’m not sure you should be in here.” He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Huh..?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

“Your mum... Peter... You’re not allowed in here.” He kissed down the back of her neck.

"But comfy..." She mumbled.

“Shall I carry you to your bed?”

She giggled softly at the idea.

“Right, that’s it, I’m moving you, I’m not facing the wrath of Kate.”

She turned her head towards him, pouting.

He managed to lift her up and was about to fling her over his shoulder when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

The footsteps drew nearer before he heard the bathroom door open and close.

“Now, it’s your time to escape!” He whispered.

She giggled mischievously, leaning in to kiss him.

“Go!!” He encouraged.

She pouted, her hand on the door handle, when suddenly the bathroom door reopened.

Charlie froze, he felt like he was a teenager creeping around. He looked over at Duffy, wondering what she was going to do.

Her eyes were alive with mischief as she gently wiggled the door handle.

He shook his head, she was determined to get him into trouble.

"Gran! I want to go to the park!" Peter's voice could be heard calling up the stairs.

"Ssh! Your mum is sleeping!" Kate replied in a stage whisper.

Charlie held his breath.

After several minutes the front door finally closed as Kate and Peter headed to the park.

“The coast is clear!” Charlie giggled.

"Follow me..." She grinned, taking his hand and leading him out the room.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

"Where do you think?" She asked as she pulled him into her bedroom.

“What if they come back?” He worried.

"They'll be gone for ages."

“Okay...” He smiled, relaxing a little more. “So we have enough time to catch up on our sleep then?”

"If sleep is all you have in mind then I'm very disappointed..."

“Oh... What did you have in mind?” He teased her.

"I thought we could take a spin round the dance floor sober..."

He wiggled his eyebrows. “There was me thinking you wanted me to show you a good time between the sheets!”

She rolled her eyes, giggling as she sat down on the bed.

Charlie lay back on the bed, his head pounding and sore.

"I'm really sorry he hurt you."

Charlie pulled her down next to him. “Shusshh!” He put a finger to her lips.

She darted her tongue out to lick his finger.

“If you close your eyes, you can pretend my face doesn’t look like this...”

"I don't need to close my eyes."

He looked straight into her eyes, the depths of her feeling obvious.

"I'll just have to nurse you better."

“I like the sound of that..."

"I thought you might..." She gently stroked his cheek.

He smiled at her, running his hand through her hair. “I really want to kiss you.”

"What's stopping you?"

“Just wanted to look at you first,” He grinned, his eyes taking her in.

"I look exactly the same as I do every other day we've known each other..."

“It’s not every day I’m allowed to kiss you...” His lips gently met hers.

"Mmm..."

His hands ran over her as they kissed, tentatively at first.

"You're more shy than I remember..." She whispered.

“Sorry, I... Just want it to be good.” He smiled, kissing her more confidently, his hands unbuttoning her blouse.

"Falling asleep with this on probably wasn't the best idea." She remarked, pulling his tie loose.

He nodded, his hands were on her skin, now her blouse was open.

She sighed contentedly as his hands roamed and caressed.

Charlie traced her body with his fingers, removing her blouse completely.

She blushed a little, she was wearing slightly greying, mismatched underwear.

He pulled down her trousers so she was just lying in her underwear.

"The reality is a little more boring." She grimaced slightly.

He kissed her, pressing his lips to hers, “Not boring, you’re gorgeous!” He ran his hands over her bra.

"I don't tend to dress up for a night shift."

He put his fingers to her lips, “Duffy, I think you look sexy.” He removed her bra, exposing her breasts.

"OK, I'm shutting up now..."

“You don’t have to shut up, I just have to convince you that you are worth so much more than he made out.”

"You think I settled don't you?"

Charlie shook his head, “I think he has eroded your self confidence.”

"You're probably right." She agreed before becoming distracted by his fingers.

He was running them over her breasts, getting closer to her nipples but not touching them.

"You tease..!" She pouted.

“Sorry, did you want me to do this instead?” He joked, running his fingers over her erect nipples gently.

"Yes..!" She gasped.

He bent down and kissed her breasts, getting closer and closer to taking her nipple in his mouth but then moving somewhere else.

She let out a frustrated growl.

He continued until he felt that she couldn’t take it any longer and at that moment, he took her nipple into his mouth, flicking it back and forth with his tongue.

She moaned loudly.

He did the same with her other breast, his hand creeping lower to her knickers.

Her legs parted, encouraging him.

Creeping into her knickers, his fingers caressed her, while is tongue teased her nipple.

Her fingers slowly opened his buttons.

“How long have we got?” Charlie whispered, the bruising from his nose now apparent on his eyes.

"A good hour I'd say."

Charlie grinned. “Anything different you’d like to try?”

"Why don't you surprise me?"

“Okay,” He grinned, kissing down her stomach.

Duffy relaxed into the pillows, curious as to what Charlie had in mind.

Charlie kissed her thighs, back in teasing mode, anywhere other than where she wanted him.

She narrowed her eyes as she glared playfully at him.

He wanted to get her to the point where she was desperate for him.

She watched him as he got close and pulled back again.

He was spending ages kissing and licking her tummy, thighs, everywhere other than there.

Finally becoming frustrated Duffy took hold of Charlie's head.

He held her hands and put them on the bed, his holding hers down. “Patience!”

"Meany!"

Holding her arms down, he finally went down on her.

She let out a gasping moan at the contact.

He licked slowly up and down, watching her reactions and then remembering where she needed him, he focused his attack.

"Oh shit!" She gasped.

Either she was really easy to please or they were just very compatible because it only took a bit of effort to get her going.

Her moans continued to encourage him.

He released one of her hands, so he could use his fingers as well as his tongue, he could tell she was close - her moans and breathing quick.

Her free hand went back to his hair, gripping it tightly.

Charlie moaned, getting turned on himself.

"Charlie..!" She gasped.

She collapsed into him, as she reached her peak.

They were quiet for a few moments as they regained their breath.

"I don't normally like being held down." She admitted quietly.

“Shit! I’m so sorry.” Charlie looked genuinely upset.

"No... No!" She replied quickly. "I meant that it felt different this time. I don't feel scared with you."

He kissed her softly. “I’m glad you didn’t feel scared, I never would have... I should have thought...” He berated himself.

"I didn't tell you so you'd feel bad. I told you because I feel able to be honest with you."

He kissed her again, “Thank you for being honest. It’s important to me that you don’t feel scared.”

"I can tell you things I've never been able to tell anyone else."

“Me too. Does this feel different to when you’ve been with other people?”

She nodded.

He nodded and grinned at her. “Good, because it feels very special to me too. I think we’re very compatible, well you’re the quickest woman I’ve ever gotten off!” He laughed, lowering the tone.

"I'm presuming you meant that as a compliment given how many women you've been with over the years..!" She fired back cheekily.

“Some people are bloody hard work. Happens naturally with you.” He smiled.

"I'm just bloody hard work in other ways?" She smirked.

“Outside the bedroom!” He laughed, tickling her.

"Oi!" She giggled, trying to wriggle away.

“Don’t wriggle away, I want to make love to you...”

"Stop tickling me then!" She giggled.

He kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her arms around him as they settled back onto the bed.

“Does doggy style work for you?” He squeezed her bum.

"You were supposed to be surprising me..." She giggled.

“Oops! I just don’t want to do something you don’t like and I don’t know everything yet. I’ll be quiet.” He smiled.

"I promise to tell you if I'm not happy, how's that?"

Charlie nodded, kissing her again.

She pushed his shirt from his shoulders.

He removed his trousers and socks.

"Ah so that wasn't a figment of my drunken imagination then..!"

“What?”

She ran her hand down his front, grasping him through his boxers.

He blushed, “Oh, yes, he’s pleased to see you!”

"He is indeed!" She giggled, wide-eyed.

Charlie moaned as she ran her fingers over him.

"I think this might be a two handed job..." She mused with a grin.

Charlie smiled at her and pulled his boxers down.

She ran her fingers over his skin.

“Mmm”

"I'm glad I didn't imagine this afterall..." She giggled softly.

"Roll over." He instructed gently, reaching down to grab his wallet from his trousers so he could prepare himself.

She rolled over as he asked, a mischievous grin on her face as she looked up at him over her shoulder.

He kissed down her back and then positioning himself, he entered her causing her to gasp softly.

He held her hips for a few moments, letting her adjust to him. Once she started to relax he leant forward, kissing her neck, his hands reaching around to hold her breasts. “You okay?” He asked.

"Yeh." She smiled, arching into his touch.

“Good,” He whispered, nibbling her ear. He sat up and began to move, slowly at first. Taking himself almost completely out before thrusting inside again. He was teasing her.

She moaned softly, shooting him a playful glare over her shoulder.

Gripping her hips firmly, he moved more intentionally now.

"Oh yes!"

He watched as she reached for the sheet, the headboard, something to grab hold of. Running his hand down her back, he squeezed her bum, appreciating the view, this position was giving him.

Her moans were slightly muffled by the pillow but were still pretty loud.

Encouraged by her reactions, he began to move faster and harder than before.

Their moans grew in volume.

Reaching underneath her, he stroked her as he continued to move.

"Feels so good..." She mumbled, her eyes closed.

As he continued her moans became more frequent and louder, she turned her head to look at him and he kissed her passionately.

She moaned into his mouth as his hands travelled down her body.

She rested back against him, as his one hand played with her clit and the other squeezed her breast. He kissed her and then her neck.

She moaned loudly as she could feel her peak approaching fast.

He continued his hard and fast rhythm, moaning himself as she leant forward to grab the headboard.

"Fuck! Charlie..!"

He felt her come so he paused for a moment, running his hands over her sensitive skin.

Her skin came up in goosebumps under his touch.

After a few moments, he resumed his movements. “Fuck! Duffy!” He moaned, as he grew closer to his own orgasm. He flipped her over, “I want to see you,” He whispered desperately, before resuming pounding into her.

Her fingernails clawed at his shoulders as she hung onto him.

Looking into each other’s eyes, their desire for each other was overwhelming. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer and groaned loudly as he came.

"Oof!" She giggled as he landed on her, panting and sweaty.

He rested his head on her chest, catching his breath.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

“Mmm that’s nice,” He whispered, his eyes closing as he relaxed.

"Don't be falling asleep on me..!" She teased.

He laughed, “But I’m so comfy...”

"You fancy getting in trouble with my mum then..?" She giggled.

“Oh shit! No! What time is it? Oh man...” He rolled over to lie next to her.

"Quart to midday."

Charlie groaned, reaching for his clothes that were scattered around the room.

"Its been a long time since my mother threw someone out my room..!" Duffy mused, giggling.

“I could quite happily cuddle with you for the rest of the afternoon, but I won’t...” Once clothed, he lent down to kiss her tenderly.

"Put a cold flannel on that nose before you go to sleep." She advised, running her fingertips gently over the bruising that was coming up.

He nodded, he loved that she was looking after him. “I will do, I love you.” He whispered as he exited her room.

Duffy settled back into her pillows, a big grin on her face as she listened to Charlie pottering around in the bathroom.

Charlie did exactly as she said and went back to Peter’s room, to have a lie down.

He'd just got settled under the duvet on the floor when the front door opened and Peter came barrelling back into the house.

Duffy let out a sigh as she snuggled into the pillow and settled to sleep, perfect timing!


	4. Chapter 4

Despite doing her best to keep her head down word had quickly travelled around the department that Duffy's fledgling marriage had collapsed and was heading for the divorce courts. The reasons why weren't public knowledge, however, so speculation and gossip were rife. As a result Duffy had insisted that she and Charlie maintain a strictly professional stance at work. Unfortunately they also barely got any time together outside of work as Duffy was tied up with trying to help her young son understand and emotionally cope with the implosion of his parents' marriage and what that meant for him.

It seemed there was always an excuse for why Duffy had to keep her distance or couldn’t see Charlie at work or when he suggested something outside of work. He was trying to be supportive but it felt like Duffy wasn’t interested anymore, which worried him.

He was walking out into the carpark, head down, having been rejected once again when he suddenly collided with someone walking swiftly in the opposite direction.

“Sorry,” Charlie exclaimed before looking to see who the person was.

"No, that was my fault - not looking where I was going." 

“You okay?” He asked, not really sure what was going on in her life at all.

"Peter left his favourite toy at Andrew's when he was last there. I got it on my way to work this morning but then I left it in my locker and didn't realise til I was halfway home. We'll not get any sleep again if I don't bring it home." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

Charlie nodded, “I hope he sleeps well.” He smiled wearily and started to walk towards his car.

"Are you sulking with me?"

“No, I’m just tired and going home.”

"Could've fooled me..!" She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He challenged.

"You've had that face on since I told you I couldn't have dinner with you after work."

“I was disappointed, I thought it would have been nice, it’s been a long time now... But I’m not sulking Duffy.”

"A long time since you got your leg over?" She retorted sarcastically.

“Duffy!” Her comment stung.

"You're the one that went on and on about how much you enjoyed it." She shrugged.

“I thought you did too...” His eyes looked to the floor. “I actually just wanted to have some dinner and hear about how you were doing, give you a hug.” He shrugged.

"I didn't mean it like that..!" She sighed. "We see each other all the time here."

“And it’s three word conversations, where you jump away from me if I stand too close. Not quite the same.”

"You agreed to keep it between us til my divorce is sorted!"

“I’m trying, I didn’t realise it meant we couldn’t talk!”

"We're talking right now!"

“Alright,” He put his hands up in defence. “Well as lovely as this conversation is, I’m going to head home.”

"Fine!" She retorted.

“I don’t know what you want from me Duffy.”

"Patience. Understanding. Is that too much to ask?!"

“I thought that is what I’ve been doing, I’ve kept away like you wanted.”

"You swing between acting like I've got plague and throwing a tantrum coz I can't spend all my spare time with you..!"

“You’re the one who flinches when I brush past you in resus!”

"I'm trying to be professional!"

“It makes me feel like you can’t stand me.”

"I'm sorry."

“You need to go - get back to Peter. It’s bedtime.” Charlie, despite it all, showed his concern for her and where she needed to be.

She reached into her handbag and pulled out a pen and scrap of paper which she quickly scribbled on. "I picked up the keys to a new flat yesterday. Give me a couple of hours to get Peter and make sure he's settled in bed and then you could maybe pop round..?" She smiled shyly, handing him the piece of paper on which she'd written the address.

“Wow! You got a flat!?” He was surprised at this new development. “Duffy, you don’t have to do this... I get it.”

"I couldn't take it sleeping in my mum's spare room anymore."

“Ahh... That’s great you have your own space then.”

"Peter isn't so convinced..." She sighed.

“Missing Daddy?”

"He wants us to move back home."

“Must be tough for you all.”

"He was finally part of a proper family..."

“You should go be with Peter, we can talk another time.”

She nodded. "Promise you'll drop by..?"

“If you want me to?”

"I do." She smiled, heading back towards the department.

“See you then,” He said, turning to walk to his car.

She flashed him one last smile before dashing back inside.

A few hours had passed and Charlie was stood in the supermarket debating what to take as a house warming gift.

After several minutes he made his choice and grabbed the item in front of him on the shelf. He decided against wine, as he didn’t want her to read too much into it and instead paid for a plant and a toy truck for Peter.

Once back in his car he looked at the scrap of paper she'd given him. The address was on the far side of town.

Driving there, he pulled up outside, suddenly feeling very nervous. He knocked lightly on the door.

It was several moments before she opened the door.

“Hi!”

"Hi." She smiled. "Is that for me?" She asked, meaning the bright orange flowered plant he held in his hand.

“Yeah, it’s a flat warming gift and I got a little truck for Peter. I didn’t know what to get...”

"Oh you didn't have to get anything!" She looked genuinely surprised and touched by his gesture.

He shrugged, “I wanted to. It’s great you have your own place, I didn’t realise.”

"I didn't want to say anything til I had the keys in my hands in case it fell through." She opened the door further to let him inside. "Its not much but it's mine." She smiled.

Charlie took off his shoes and coat, not wanting to mess up her carpets.

Duffy giggled. She was still wearing her boots.

He had to climb over the boxes in the hallway.

"I was hoping I'd be able to move in bit by bit but as soon as Andrew heard from Peter that I'd got a flat he turned up and dumped all this on my doorstep." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

Almost tripping over the final box, he followed her into the lounge.

"I came home to all that outside when I got back from work. I don't think anything has been stolen but goodness knows how long it had been sat out there for."

“Oh Duffy, I hope it’s all there. Do you need a hand with moving anything?”

"Are you sure?"

“Of course, put me to work.”

"Thank you." She smiled. "How about we start at either end and meet in the middle?" She suggested.

“Sure, where do you want it to go?”

"Depends what's in the boxes." She chuckled.

“You’re happy for me to look in your boxes?” He raised his eyebrow.

"I highly doubt you'll find anything particularly shocking in any of them..!" She giggled.

“Okay!” He opened the lid to the first two boxes and found her clothes. “Which one is your room?”

She pushed open the door just behind her. "That one. Just throw them on the bed."

He did as she asked. “How about you tell me where to put things and I’ll do the lifting?”

"All the clothes'll need washing before they can go in my wardrobe."

“I meant the rest of these boxes?”

"Oh..! Um... What's in them?"

“Bathroom stuff?”

"Door next to the front door." She explained as she picked up some items that belonged in the kitchen.

Before long they had at least moved the boxes into the relevant rooms.

"I don't know about you but I can't be bothered to sort through anything more tonight." She remarked, flopping down onto the sofa.

He understood and sat down on the far side of the sofa she was on.

She grinned mischievously as she moved her legs to drop her still boot clad feet into his lap.

He unzipped her boots and put them on the floor, resting his hands on her ankles awkwardly.

"They probably smell terrible after a twelve hour shift and all the dashing about I've been doing since." She grimaced.

He shook his head, he found it hard to know how to be around her.

"So... Erm... How was your day..?" She attempted awkwardly.

“Duffy, I don’t know what you want from me anymore... Are we just friends?” He just came out with it, he couldn’t bear to endure the small talk whilst not knowing.

"What?!"

“I feel like you just want me to be your friend.”

"That's not what I want at all but I have an almost four year old in there who is struggling to understand what the hell is going on and I don't want to confuse him further. I have to put him first. I thought you understood that."

Charlie sat forward and held his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead. “I’m sorry, I do... It’s just so hard. I only see you at work and when I touch your arm or your back just for a second, like I always have, now you jump away and get as far away from me as you can.”

"I'm just sick of all the gossip and don't want to fuel it further."

“Okay,” Charlie nodded, trying to understand.

"Its bad enough what they say about me, I don't want you dragged into it too."

“Is that not for me to worry about?” He sighed.

"I'm trying to protect you..!"

“Duffy, you don’t need to protect me...”

"You really want to be known as a marriage wrecker do you?"

“They can think what they like, we know the truth.”

"Its bad enough that they disrespect me, you need to keep their respect for the good of the department."

Charlie exhaled loudly. “It’s none of their business!” He said exasperatedly.

"They won't care about that though."

“Why can’t we just be happy?” He sighed again.

"We will be. Once everything dies down."

Charlie sat back again, rubbing his neck repeatedly.

"If you don't think it's worth the wait then say. I won't hold it against you."

“It would just be nice to talk to you sometimes, I miss you.”

"OK. Maybe I took it too far but we have to be careful."

“I think people are more likely to notice you jumping away or avoiding me at work than anything else.”

"They probably think we've just fallen out again." She chuckled dryly.

Charlie laughed for the first time all evening, “Love, hate?”

"Something like that." She smiled, shifting down the sofa to sit closer to him.

Charlie didn’t move himself, he was replaying her words about him getting his leg over from earlier and didn’t want to overstep the line.

"But, like you said, we know the truth." She rested her head against his shoulder, gauging his reaction.

Initially he didn’t move, until she looked up at him with those big eyes and he felt compelled to wrap his arm around her.

She sighed contentedly as she snuggled into him.

Both of them felt relaxed. “I’ve wanted to give you a hug for weeks.” He whispered. “I’ve been worried about you.”

"I'm ok, you don't need to worry."

“It must have been tough, doing all of this on your own...”

"I'm used to it being just me and Peter."

“You don’t need anyone’s help do you!?” He smiled.

"Growing up it was always just me and mum." She shrugged.

He nodded, “I’d like to help.”

"I promise to try my best to let you."

“How is the little man doing?”

"He's very clingy and cries a lot." She sighed.

“Do you think having this place will help him to feel more settled?”

"I hope so. He's had so much upheaval in his young life..." It was clear from her tone that she blamed herself.

“It’s not your fault...” He looked straight at her.

"He's had very little stability." She sighed.

“It’s not too late!”

"I hope you're right..." She whispered, her gaze shifting to Peter's bedroom door.

Charlie nodded, “I should leave you both to get some sleep, it’s getting late.”

"I'm sorry I've made things so difficult..."

“I know you want to be careful, you need time, but please don’t push me away completely...”

"I'll try not to." She smiled softly.

“Please... I can’t bear it!” he smiled back.

"I don't like it much either..." She replied with a crooked grin.

“That’s good to know!” He shuffled forward, getting ready to stand up.

Seizing her chance she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He turned his head, laughing at her action. “Anyone would think you didn’t want me to go!?”

"Its been nice to have your company. Even if you are a little bit grumpy with me..." Her eyes were sparkling as she spoke.

“You’re a puzzle Duffy, that’s all, and sometimes I don’t know how to find the missing pieces.”

"Is that the fun bit though? Trying to solve the mystery?"

He grinned, “I guess?”

"Who knows what rewards await you when you do..?"

He laughed, “Who knows indeed...”

Her arms still around his waist she tugged him closer, their lips meeting.

Charlie kissed her gently, as if for the first time. He then pulled away, “Look, I haven’t come here to get my leg over, like you think. I just wanted to speak to you, give you a hug...”

"I know, that was unfair of me."

“I should go now, let you enjoy your first night here.” He smiled, standing up.

A door opened behind him. "Uncle Charlie?" Peter mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he stood in his bedroom doorway.

“Hi buddy, you okay?” Charlie replied, before mouthing 'Shit! Sorry!' at Duffy.

Peter nodded, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Charlie's leg.

Charlie cringed and looked over at Duffy, this was exactly what she hadn’t wanted. Lifting the little boy up, Charlie carried him back to his bedroom, “Let’s have a look at your new room, shall we?”

"My bedroom at home is bigger." Peter frowned.

“This one looks very cosy though, look you have your cuddly toys and some books and a lovely bed. Let’s tuck you back in and I’ll read you a story?”

"Will you do all the voices?"

“Sure,” Charlie smiled, tucking him in with his bears and special blanket. He sat down on the floor next to him and began to read his chosen story.

It didn't take long before Peter was fast asleep again, snuggled into Charlie's side.

Duffy was lent against the doorframe watching them quietly.

Charlie looked up at her, as he waited to make sure Peter was properly asleep.

"Suits you." She whispered, a soft smile gracing her features.

He smiled back at her, before attempting to extricate himself without waking him up.

"You've got the touch. He never settles that quickly for me."

“Ah he was pretty sleepy to begin with really.” He pulled the door to but left it ajar as it was before so the hall light could still be seen. Charlie walked to the front door.

"Don't do yourself down." She smiled, reaching out to gently squeeze his arm.

He looked down at her hand on his arm, it felt nice. “You’ll make this a home in no time. I’ll see you tomorrow Duffy.”

"Thank you for coming over. I feared you wouldn't want to."

“I always like spending time with you.”

"Hopefully we can work out a way to see each other more."

“I’d like that. It’s not all about sex you know, I don’t just want to see you for that reason. Yes, I loved being with you in that way - you were amazing. I’m sorry for going on about it so much though, I just thought it was special. But it’s not the be all and end all.”

"I guess I'm just not used to it. The best I've gotten in the past is a grunt before they roll over and fall asleep."

“I know, it’s new for me too but I do think it’s worth it.”

"I'm glad you think so." The soft smile returned to her lips.

His right hand reached for her waist, as he couldn’t resist brushing her lips softly with his.

"I wish you didn't have to go..."

His lips hovered above hers, “I’m trying to do what you want and show you it’s not just sex.”

"Its hard though isn't it?" She replied, her lips quirking slightly at the implyed double entendre.

He nodded, smirking at her comment, his lips finding hers again.

"Stay a little longer?"

“Duffy...” She was tempting him.

"Charlie..." She purred.

“Don’t... You didn’t want this...”

"I changed my mind..." Her tone was increasingly seductive.

"I don't want you to hate me..." 

"I've never hated you."

“No but you have this impression that I just want to shag you and everything else with a pulse. But I haven’t been with anyone since that night.”

"I let my insecurities get the better of me and lashed out. How long are you going to hold that against me?" She asked sadly.

He stepped towards her again, holding her cheek with his hand. “I don’t hold anything against you. I just want this to be what you want too.”

"It is what I want."

He moved her against the wall, as he kissed her.

She moaned softly into his mouth as he pressed up against her.

His hand made its way under her top.

She reached behind her and pushed her bedroom door open.

Suddenly they heard a whimper from Peter’s room, Charlie froze for a second.

"He'll be OK in a moment." Duffy whispered.

Charlie held Duffy, as he silently kissed her neck.

"Mmm..." She ran her fingers through his hair.

Peter seemed to have fallen back to sleep again so Charlie was dragged by Duffy into her bedroom, causing him to giggle.

"Ssh!" She giggled.

Charlie looked around the room, which was bare apart from the bed which was covered in the clothes that she’d made him put on top of it.

Without comment Duffy pushed the clothes from the bed onto the floor before mostly closing the door behind them, cursing lightly as the coat hanger with her uniform on clanged against it.

Charlie walked her back towards the bed.

She pulled him down onto the bed with her. "Mmm, much better..!

Now lying on top of her, Charlie’s desire was evident. Their kisses deepened.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." She whispered hotly.

“Me too,” He whispered into her ear before nibbling it gently and then kissing down her neck.

"I've really missed you."

“Doing this? Or generally?” He kissed across her collar bone.

"Both." She giggled, gasping as he reached a particular spot.

“You’re so sexy when you do that.” He grinned, repeating the same action.

"It feels so good..!"

He slid her top over her head, and undid her bra. He wasn’t in the mood to mess around, it had been a long time.

She'd already reached for his belt, it was clear she felt the same.

Removing their clothes quickly, Charlie ran his fingers over her.

She chuckled softly as she followed his gaze. "Don't worry, nothings changed since last time..." She teased.

“So I see... I need to get my wallet...”

"My handbag's on the floor if that's easier."

“You keep condoms in your bag?” He grinned, lifting it onto the bed.

"I do now. Never know when I might need them now I'm footloose and fancy free..!" She giggled.

“Hey, I thought I was the best you’d ever had!?” He complained.

"Gotta keep you on your toes though..!" She was enjoying tormenting him a little.

He passed her the bag, not wanting to root around himself. “I’d be sad if you went with someone else...” He ran his hand over her thigh.

She looked up from her bag. "Don't worry, no-one's taken my fancy."

“You mean.!?” His face looked surprised. “Are you teasing me Sister Duffin?”

She burst into gales of mischievous laughter.

“You are one mean woman,” He began to tickle her.

She continued to giggle though the tone changed depending on where his hands were.

The laughter stopped when he kissed her again. Reaching for the condom, he held it up... “Ribbed? Blimey! What does that involve!?”

"That's what I was curious to know too!" She winked.

He pulled it on and lay above her. He kissed her passionately.

She ran her fingernails down his back.

He entered her without much warning, driven by a desire to be as close as possible.

She moaned softly in response.

He ran his hands through her hair, brushing it away from her face, as he slowly moved inside her.

"Does it feel different to you?" She mumbled distractedly.

He nodded, “I can feel the bumps, what about you? Any good?”

"Its different. Good different."

He began to up his pace, but she was very quiet.

Her eyes were closed, she was very relaxed.

He maintained his movements, looking at her from above, he thought she looked beautiful.

Sensing his gaze she opened her eyes to look up at him.

He smiled as she opened her eyes, he was being very gentle and slow. There was something very loving about it.

She smiled as a single tear slid slowly from the corner of her eye.

Charlie wiped her tear, “Duffy, you’re crying... What is it?” He stopped moving.

"You're so sweet and gentle, even though I must make your life a merry hell sometimes."

“Oh love, is that why you’re crying?”

She nodded, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

He gently resumed his actions. “I love you, it’s my way of showing you that.”

"I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you say those three words." She smiled.

“Good, you’re going to be hearing them a lot.” He smiled.

Her smile widened, her eyes falling closed once more.

He bent and kissed her cheek, as he moved slowly inside her.

She turned into his touch.

After a few moments, he noticed her breathing was becoming quicker but she was still very quiet.

She was mindful of the fact they weren't alone.

“This okay?” Charlie whispered.

"Yeh." She replied, her voice a breathless whisper.

Charlie continued, bending to lick her nipple at the same time.

She let out a moaning gasp, louder than she intended.

Charlie smiled, as she covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to wake up Peter. He thrust deeper and harder than before.

She shot him a dirty look, struggling to contain the loud moans his actions were producing within her.

“Sorry, did you want me to stop?” He teased.

Quick as a flash she grabbed his hair, pulling so his face was mere millimetres from her own, her fiery eyes fixed on his. "Don't you dare..!"

He grinned, “Alright, alright,” He said before resuming his actions.

He'd shifted slightly as he'd moved back. "Oh yes! Fuck! Like that!" She gasped.

He remained in that exact same spot, placing his finger to her lips to remind her to be quiet.

She licked his finger, sucking it into her mouth.

Hitting that spot, made her suck harder and harder as she tried not to moan.

The sensation it caused reawakened the very pleasant memory in his mind of when her mouth had been sucking somewhere else.

He shook his head, removing his finger from her mouth, her actions were turning him on too much.

She giggled at his reaction.

Her giggles soon turned serious as she reached down in between them to touch herself.

Her head was thrown back against the pillows, a look of satisfaction on her face.

Charlie watched as she reached her peak, whilst trying desperately not to make any noise.

She'd bitten down so hard on her lip that a small amount of blood trickled down her chin.

Charlie came a few moments after her and then noticed the blood. “Shit, darling - you’re bleeding.” He wiped her chin with his thumb.

"Oops!" She licked at the tip of his thumb.

“It’s still going!” He put his thumb on her lip.

"It'll stop soon." She mumbled before pressing his thumb between her lips.

He kissed her cheek tenderly. “I didn’t mean to make you bleed.” He whispered.

"Maybe if you kiss it better it'll be OK?"

He nodded, kissing her softly.

"Much better." She smiled, snuggling into him.

He wrapped his arms around her. “Do you want me to go now so that Peter doesn’t find me here?”

"My head and my heart were just having a disagreement about that..."

“It’s okay, I understand,” He reassured her.

"I don't want you to leave..."

“I know, but you have a little boy in there who needs you and I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

"Why does it have to be so complicated..?" She sighed sadly.

He kissed her forehead. “How about I stay until you fall asleep and then let myself out?”

"I'd like that."

Charlie got dressed into his clothes and lay back on the bed next to her.

She snuggled into him, sighing contentedly.

He played with her hair as she relaxed.

"You having fun back there?" She teased, giggling.

“I thought it might be relaxing.” He smiled, resting his hands on her back instead.

"I didn't say you had to stop."

“Oh...” He laughed, playing with her hair again.

It didn't take long before she was snoozing softly.

Once he thought she was more deeply asleep, Charlie moved slowly out of the bed.

He nearly screamed as he entered the hallway and found two little eyes peering at him in the darkness.

“Peter?” Charlie whispered.

"Why you in mummy's room?"

“I was just saying goodnight because I’m going home now.” Charlie explained.

"You don't want to stay?"

“I think mummy likes it to be just you two.” Charlie smiled. “Shall I tuck you in again?”

Peter nodded.

Charlie took Peter back into his room and got him settled into his bed again.

"Why can't me and mummy live at home with daddy anymore? Daddy said that mummy did a bad, dirty thing, is that why she does lots of cleaning?" Peter was clearly very perplexed.

Charlie cringed, this wasn’t the conversation he wanted to be having with the little boy, especially without Duffy present. 

“Sometimes mummies and daddies don’t love each other any more and they get mad at each other. They both still love you lots though Peter.” Charlie arranged Peter’s bears around him.

"Do you love mummy? You give her lots of cuddles and kisses."

“Your mummy and I have been friends for a long time, I care about her a lot.” Charlie smiled.

"I love mummy. I don't like when daddy makes her cry." Peter frowned.

Charlie smiled, “That’s why she’s here with just you, so she doesn’t cry anymore.”

"Our other house is nicer though."

“This one is going to be so l lovely, once mummy has unpacked everything, it’s going to be cosy and fun and happy.”

"I have a big playroom at home." Peter pouted.

“I know, but is having a big playroom more important than mummy and you being happy?”

"I spose..."

“Things will be okay, it probably just feels very different at the moment. You can help mummy make this place a good place to live.”

Peter smiled broadly at the idea of being helpful. He nodded excitedly.

“She’s going to need your help, do you think you can do it?”

"Yeh." Peter nodded, smothering a yawn.

“Now mister, it’s time for you to get some sleep,” Charlie kissed Peter's forehead. “Night night, little man.”

Peter snuggled into his pillow, cuddling his teddy, as Charlie tucked the duvet around him. "Love you Uncle Charlie." He mumbled sleepily.

“Love you too mate,” Charlie finished tucking Peter in and tiptoed towards the door.

He couldn't resist one last little look around Duffy's bedroom door to check on her.

She looked so relaxed and at peace, he thought she looked beautiful.

He blew her a kiss before creeping silently to the door.

It felt strange leaving them but he knew it was what Duffy wanted. Hopefully in time she might feel happier about him being around.


	5. Chapter 5

As the months passed Charlie and Duffy managed to find a good balance between the personal and the professional aspects of their relationship.

Charlie gave Duffy space and let her take the lead. At work, it was like it always had been - Charlie gave her the room she needed to focus on her job. Outside of work, she tried to see him when she could and he was understanding that it might mean he needed to leave in the middle of the night or not see her for days at a time.

The last few days, however, she'd been quite distant and agitated.

Charlie had clocked it but hadn’t had chance to speak to her. Near the end of their shift, he found her in the stock cupboard, counting supplies. “Hey,” He smiled, putting something back on the shelf.

She jumped slightly, she'd been concentrating so hadn't heard him approach.

“You okay?” He looked at her.

"Has there been a call come through for me?"

Charlie looked confused, “I don’t think so? I haven’t heard anything.”

"I hope its OK that I gave my solicitor the number here. Its just she said she'd let me know when all the paperwork was through so I could drop in on the way home rather than having to wait til my next day off."

“Of course it’s okay. Do you want me to go check?”

"I'm almost finished here."

“Okay... How are you feeling about it all?”

"I just want it over with now." She sighed. "We've finally agreed who gets what so there's little else left except the official paperwork. Then it's all over."

Charlie nodded, “Nearly there sweetheart.” He whispered, putting his hand on her lower back, before removing it straight away and remembering where they were.

"Its not like I've got much to show for the fact I was ever married." She sighed.

“I take it Andrew hasn’t left you much in the way of money or things?” Charlie probed.

"He's agreed to maintenance for Peter but that's it."

“It’s going to be okay.”

"And even then I had to beg him for it." She sighed sadly. "He said I'd coped well enough before without it."

“He’s an idiot. I’m sorry but he is.”

"If it wasn't for Peter I'd happily go back to not talking to him again quite frankly."

“I know you can do this,” Charlie looked straight at her, trying not to kiss her.

She heaved another audible sigh. "Can I have a hug?"

“Of course. Come here you,” He wrapped his arms around her completely.

She stayed in his arms for several moments, allowing the feeling of calmness it imparted to settle over her.

A calmness that was instantly shattered as Mike awkwardly cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Mike,” Charlie nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt but there's a phone call for you Duffy." Mike smiled.

"Ah! I need to..." She stammered.

“Go...” Charlie encouraged. “Good luck!”

She flashed a brief smile before dashing away in the direction of reception, leaving the two men alone by the store cupboard.

"Sounded official." Mike remarked.

Charlie nodded, “Divorce stuff.”

"Ah..! Soon you'll be able to stop skulking around in cupboards like naughty schoolkids."

Charlie sighed, “If only it was that easy! She’s worried everyone’s gossiping already.”

"So we need a way to show her that she's yesterday's news..?" Mike mused.

“Pretty much!” Charlie smiled.

Mike looked awkwardly over his shoulder and lowered his tone. "She isn't the only one getting divorced." He revealed.

“Oh right?” Charlie whispered confidentially.

"My wife walked out last month." Mike sighed.

“Shit, Mike, I had no idea...”

"She was tired of being married to someone who is 'married to the job' apparently..."

Charlie cringed, they had all been guilty of that at some point. “And your children..?”

"They're siding with their mother it seems."

“I’m so sorry Mike.” Charlie put his hand on Mike’s shoulder.

"Its my own fault. I took them for granted."

“It’s not always that simple is it?”

"No but not a lot I can do about it now except hopefully learn from my mistakes in the future."

Charlie nodded, “So does anyone know?”

"I don't think so but feel free to spread it around if it helps..." Mike shrugged.

“You’d do that for Duffy?”

"She deserves a break."

“You’re a great guy, you know that Mike, I hope things work out for you with the kids.”

"Hopefully given time they'll come around."

Charlie smiled, “I’m sure they will, you look after yourself.” Charlie patted Mike’s shoulder again and left the stock room.

Wandering back through the department, Charlie found Duffy sat in his office, staring silently at the phone in her hand.

He shut the door behind him, “Any news?”

"One signature. One signature and I'm divorced."

“Okay...” He sat opposite her.

"After all the stress and struggles it comes down to just one signature..."

He nodded and smiled, “I told you you’d get here eventually.”

She placed the phone back in its cradle and lent back in the chair, stretching her arms above her head.

“Will you go and sign after your shift?”

She nodded. "Will you come with me?" She whispered.

His eyes widened, he hadn’t expected her to say that. “If you want me to, I’ll be there.”

"I don't want to spend this evening alone."

“No problem,” He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Andrew has Peter for the next few days. He's taken him to visit his parents."

“I don’t want you to be alone.”

"We could have dinner together?" She suggested. "It'll give us the chance to have a proper talk."

“Okay... Should I be worried?” He asked nervously.

"I hope not."

He smiled at her anxiously. “Do you want a lift? I’ve just got to finish up with some charts in admin but then I’m good to go.”

"That would be great, thanks. Did you finish the stock checking or do you want me to finish that off now?"

“No I got talking to Mike. Could you just finish up the second shelf for me?”

"OK, I'll go do that now." She smiled, getting up from his desk.

“Thank you,” He smiled at her gratefully.

She blew him a cheeky kiss before disappearing out the office.

It didn’t take long before Charlie had finished his paperwork, he grabbed his coat and keys and went to locate Duffy.

She'd finished the stock checks and was waiting in the staff room when he arrived upstairs.

“Sorry, I’m here now, good to go?”

"Yeh." Her hands were shaking slightly as she picked up her handbag.

He glanced down at her hands, it took everything not to hold them. “Show me the way,” He smiled.

"Its on Smith Street near the ring road." She explained as they walked down the stairs to head out the main entrance into the carpark.

“Is your car at your flat?” Now a little clearer of the hospital, he reached for her hand tentatively.

She nodded and squeezed his fingers with hers.

“Ready?” He asked as they reached his car.

"As I'll ever be."

Charlie gave her hand a final squeeze before getting in the car.

It didn't take long before they were pulling up outside the solicitor's office.

Charlie looked over at Duffy, she had been nervously fiddling with her hands for the whole of the journey. “Take your time.”

"Let's get this over with."

“Do you want me to come in with you?”

She nodded, reaching for his hand again.

He squeezed her hand and then got out of the car.

Due to the late hour they were the only people in the office and her solicitor had all the paperwork laid out waiting for her.

“Hi Lisa,” Her solicitor greeted her.

"Thank you for staying late so I could get this sorted." Duffy smiled.

“No problem at all, this is the final step on our journey.” The lady assured.

Duffy nodded. "So where do I sign?"

“Right down here,” She pointed to a line at the bottom.

Duffy glanced over the rest of the document, confident that it was all in order. Reached the bottom she picked up the pen. After a momentary hesitation she signed it.

“And that’s it, you’re officially divorced now.”

"That's it?"

“That’s it,” She smiled.

"Thank you." Duffy smiled, shaking the solicitor's hand.

“You take care Lisa.”

"Thanks, you too." Duffy smiled, turning to head back outside to the car.

Charlie smiled at the solicitor before following Duffy out to the car.

"Seems somewhat anticlimactic after everything." Duffy mused, leant again the passenger side of the car.

Charlie nodded, “You can breathe now.”

She nodded. "Fancy a takeaway?"

“That sounds lovely, at yours or mine?”

"I don't mind. Which do you prefer?"

“Let’s go to yours, you have all your lady stuff there.” He laughed.

"Lady stuff?" She repeated, snorting with laughter.

“You know... All your potions and lotions, underwear, toothbrush, products.” He laughed, flushing red.

"OK, my place it is. And I don't have to throw you out in the middle of the night either..!" She giggled.

“I can’t tell you how good that sounds!” He smiled widely.

"I know it's not been ideal..."

Charlie put his hand on her thigh, as he pulled away. “Do you want to phone for a take away later or shall we pick one up on the way?”

"I'm quite peckish now that's all sorted plus we'll probably get distracted and forget if we don't get it now..!"

“What are you insinuating!?” He laughed. “What do you fancy eating?”

"That you're a terrible influence..!" She giggled. "Hmm... Chinese or Indian..." She debated aloud.

“I’ve been a very good boy these last few months!”

"A very good boy..."

He nodded seriously, glancing over at her. “What'll it be Duf..? Chinese or Indian?”

"I don't mind. Which would you prefer?"

“Let’s go Chinese, it’s closest.” He swung the car into a lay by next to the Chinese restaurant.

"Sounds good." She smiled.

Charlie got out of the car, but Duffy seemed to still be sitting there. He walked around to her side. “Are you coming in?”

"Do you mind if I stay in the car? I'm not really in a social mood..." She replied, glancing at the busy takeaway.

Charlie looked at her concerned. “Okay love,” he put his hand on her arm, “Do you want your usual?”

"Please."

Charlie waited in the queue for a while, occasionally glancing over at the car to check on Duffy.

She was staring into space out the car windscreen.

Finally, he ordered the food. He decided to slip next door whilst he was waiting, to the off license to pick up a bottle of something.

Hearing the car door open Duffy turned and smiled, taking the food from Charlie. "Smells delicious!"

He passed her the bag with the bottle in it. “And just a little something, in case you felt like celebrating.”

"Ooh! This is the good stuff!"

Charlie smiled, before driving them home.

Arriving back at the flat Duffy went straight to the kitchen to grab plates, glasses and cutlery. Charlie had been right all those months ago when she'd first moved in - it was looking much more homely now she'd been able to put her own distinctive mark on it.

Charlie followed her in with the food.

Whilst Charlie dished up the food at the dining table Duffy popped back into the kitchen once more.

Charlie had finished by the time she got back.

She blushed slightly as she placed a couple of candles in the middle of the table.

Charlie caught her eye, “Very romantic.” He giggled.

"Thought I'd get the nice stuff out."

“It’s lovely. Are you coming to sit down now?”

She sat down in the chair he'd pulled out for her.

“I’m proud of you getting through the last few months Duffy.” Charlie squeezed her hand.

"I'm just glad it's over. Now I can properly move on."

Charlie nodded, tucking into his food wholeheartedly.

"I'm glad we picked Chinese." Duffy smiled after a few mouthfuls.

“Soo good!” Charlie smiled, enjoying his fill.

"Can I try some of your noodles?"

“Sure,” He nodded.

She lent over the table to accept the food Charlie held out towards her.

He couldn’t help but glance at her bra as her blouse opened as she lent forward.

She caught his gaze as she slowly, seductively, pulled the food onto her mouth.

His eyes widened and he wiped his forehead, trying to concentrate on eating.

"Mmm..!" She moaned softly after swallowing the food.

She smiled and shook his head at her, he knew what she was doing!

"Would you like some pudding?" She asked as they finished eating.

He raised his eyebrows, “What's on offer?”

"I have ice cream..."

“That sounds lovely, shall I come and help?” He asked, beginning to clear the plates.

"I'll grab it out the freezer while you clear the table."

He did as she asked and carried the plates through to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she joined him on the sofa with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. She placed the lid on the coffee table. "I don't normally share this but I'll make an exception for you..." She smiled.

“Aren’t I lucky!?” He grinned, patting the sofa next to him.

"Very much so, this stuff isn't cheap!" She giggled, sitting down.

Charlie watched as she tucked her legs underneath her and got comfy next to him. “Looks so good!” He commented as she passed him a spoon.

She let out a contented sigh as she dug her spoon into the tub.

“Is this your favourite flavour?”

She nodded. "I could easily eat an entire tub of this by myself in one sitting..!"

“I know what to buy you when I’ve pissed you off now.” He winked.

"I tend to fall asleep if I eat the lot though." She giggled.

"Can I have some then?" 

"OK." She reluctantly held out the tub towards him. "Save me from myself..!" She giggled.

“Hmm soo good!” He agreed, before pretending to the hog the tub to himself.

"Give it back..!" She whined, brandishing her spoon menacingly.

“It’s all mine now!” He said, teasing her.

"Fine!" She harumphed, getting up from the sofa and heading into the kitchen, giggling as she showed off the fact that she had a second tub.

“I was joking!” He grinned, passing her back the original tub.

She laughed as she returned the second tub back to the freezer.

Charlie settled back into the sofa, relaxed.

"I told you it was my favourite."

“It’s very nice, is there a spoonful for me?”

"Depends if you ask nicely..."

“Please can I have some of your favourite ice cream?” He tried, giggling.

Duffy grinned as she walked back over to the sofa, sitting straddled over Charlie's lap. She dug the spoon into the ice cream and held it close to his lips.

His eyes widened as his hands found themselves on her thighs. He looked up at her before licking the ice cream off the spoon.

She took another spoonful and turned it towards herself before "accidentally" dropping it down her top. "Oops!" She giggled.

Charlie looked at her wide eyed, as she began unbuttoning her blouse so she could get to the ice cream.

She ran her finger through the fast melting ice cream. "Mmm..!" She moaned as she sucked her finger clean.

“Do you need a hand with that?” He asked, enjoying the view.

She shuffled closer, rocking her hips as she did so. "Mmhmm." She nodded.

He bent his head and licked a line of ice cream from her cleavage slowly.

She arched her back, moaning softly.

He continued to lick up all the ice cream and then kissed her breasts. “Just making sure I got it all.”

She quirked an eyebrow at the fact that he'd pulled down her bra.

“Did you do that on purpose just so I’d have to do this?” He smirked.

"No!" She giggled, her eyes wide with put on innocence.

“You’re so naughty!” He smirked, as he undid her bra.

She scooped up some more of the rapidly melting ice cream and poured it down her chest. "That I did on purpose..!" She smirked.

His eyes grew bigger. “I thought you didn’t like sharing!?”

She grinned mischievously as she pulled open the top buttons of his shirt and poured more of the ice cream inside.

Charlie shook his head, “That’s cold!” He commented before beginning to lick the ice cream off her breasts.

Duffy quickly unbuttoned Charlie's shirt, her hands sticky with melted ice cream.

Charlie was getting distracted by her breasts, particularly her nipples and the ice cream was melting fast.

He almost bit her as she unbuckled his trousers and laughed maniacally as she dumped the remaining ice cream inside his boxers.

He inhaled sharply, “Jesus that’s cold!”

"Want me to warm you up?" She purred.

Charlie didn’t know where to begin, there was ice cream dripping all over them and melting fast. He nodded. “I was quite enjoying the bit on you.” He winked, taking her nipple in his mouth.

The ice cream squelched as she placed her hands inside his boxers.

“Oof that’s so cold! He’s hiding!” Charlie laughed.

"Lucky I'm an expert in seeking..!" Duffy giggled as she slid from his lap to kneel on the carpet.

“Oh yeah?” He smiled, using his fingers to wipe some of the ice cream off her chest and then licking his fingers.

She lent over him and began to lap at the ice cream with her tongue.

“Mmm” He moaned softly.

She giggled as she felt him twitch against her lips.

“You’re doing a great job reviving him!” He giggled, rubbing his hands over her shoulders.

"Told you I was an expert..!"

“I can see that...” He lay back against the sofa.

Once she was satisfied with her work, she climbed onto the sofa and lay on top of him, leaning down to kiss him.

“Mmm you taste of chocolate,” He grinned.

She giggled, moaning as she rubbed him against herself.

“We are very sticky!”

She kissed him once again, pulling at her remaining clothes.

“Do you need a hand?”

"Nope... Got it..!" She declared with a giggle as she flung her knickers across the room.

“Someone’s excited this evening!?”

"I'm in the mood to celebrate!" She giggled.

“And how do you want to do that darling?” He smirked.

"Hmm..." She mused, straddling him as she ran her fingers over him.

Charlie ran his fingers down her front. “You’re beautiful.” He reminded her.

She blushed softly.

“Do you want to take this to the shower or..?”

"We can shower after." She grinned, rubbing the tip of his cock against her damp folds, moaning as she did.

He moaned in response, “You’re so wet!”

Her moans increased in volume as she slid down his cock.

“Fuck! I always forget how fucking amazing this feels.”

"Mmm..!" She moaned in agreement.

He reached up to run his hands over her shoulders and arms, before focusing on her breasts.

His hands rested underneath them as they bounced.

Duffy, undid her hair so that it fell over her shoulders. “I love watching you above me.”

"You like someone else being in charge..?"

“You’re always in charge...” He winked.

"And don't you forget it!" She smirked, aiming a glare at him.

“How could I for...” His words were lost as she began to wind her hips around.

She braced her hands on the sofa arm either side of his head.

He moved his hands to her hips and then her bum, enjoying the movements she was making.

Their grunts and moans grew louder, released from their usual restraint and need to be quiet.

“Oh god, it’s so good not having to be quiet...” Charlie commented, as she rocked herself forward.

"Uh-huh!" Duffy gasped, rocking against him so he was rubbing against a particular spot.

He squeezed her bum as she moved, “That’s it baby.”

"Oh fuck!" She gasped. "Charlie..!"

He felt her contract around him as he held her.

She lent forwards, taking him deeper as she rode the waves, moaning loudly.

He kissed her neck and tracked his fingers over her back, causing her to shiver.

She locked eyes with him as she started to move once more.

This time, he thrusted upwards as she moved, he helped by lifting her up and down. His eyes were fixed on hers.

The movements became faster and more frantic.

They were racing to orgasm.

It didn't take long for it to crash over both of them.

She had fallen into his arms and he wrapped them around her, breathless.

"Oh wow..."

He giggled at her response, “That good?” He grinned.

"Uh-huh." She smiled sleepily.

“Have I tired you out? You going to fall asleep on me now?” He laughed.

"Just a little catnap."

He ran his fingers over her back and neck, making little patterns.

She sighed contentedly as she snuggled into him.

Before long both of them were asleep.

About an hour later Duffy reawoke, stretching and grumbling in confusion at how sticky her skin was.

“Hey sweetheart,” Charlie whispered, waking up himself.

"Hi." She smiled, then grimaced at the peeling noise that was emitted as she moved slightly.

“Ice cream is very sticky! Can we have a shower now?”

"I don't think it's just ice cream..." She replied as she got up and turned to head towards the bathroom.

He caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She giggled as she felt his arousal poking into her bum. "Looking for round two in the shower are you?"

“I just missed you, so I had to come too.” He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Maybe you won't have to miss me quite so much from now on..."

“Maybe...”

"Not straight away obviously but I'd like us to start easing towards letting Peter know about us."

“Okay...” Charlie smiled “I’d like that.”

"He's always asking if you're gunna come round to play." She smiled as they headed into the bathroom.

“He’s a great kid.”

"I'm glad you like him." She smiled softly, turning on the shower to let it warm up.

He kissed her gently. “We haven’t had any of our special bottle yet, shall we save it for tomorrow?”

"That sounds perfect. We can have a proper meal with it."

He stepped into the shower before offering his hand to her to help her in.

"Always the gentleman!" She giggled.

He pulled her under the water stream with him.

"Who knew ice cream was so sticky..?"

“You’re telling me!” He laughed, squirting some shower gel onto her shoulders and using his hands to spread it over her torso.

"Mmm..!" She sighed.

“Turn around,” He whispered, massaging her back with the gel.

Her eyes were closed as she melted into his touch.

He kissed the back of her neck, massaging her shoulders and back.

"That feels so good..."

“You’re feeling more relaxed now.”

"Much..."

He tickled her lower back, whilst kissing her neck again.

"You're still sticky." She giggled.

“I know, I keep getting distracted by someone...” He pulled away and reached for the shower gel.

"Would you like a hand?"

He nodded, as he was already rubbing it over his chest.

Turning to face him she placed her hands on his chest, lathering them with foam before trailing them lower.

“Much less sticky now!” He gasped as her hands went lower.

She grinned as she felt his cock twitch in her hands.

Charlie reached for the shower gel and squirted some where she was. Moaning as she starting moving her hand up and down his shaft.

"Mmm... Floral fresh..!" She giggled.

“No more ice cream though!” He laughed, before moaning again as she tickled his balls.

"Yeh, that got everywhere!"

He pulled her towards him, kissing her forcefully.

She moaned into his mouth.

“You’re the only one who turns me on like this...” He whispered, before pushing her gently back into the wall.

"I've never felt like this with anyone else."

Their tongues probed each other’s, as his hand moved its way down her body.

The water cascaded down over them both.

She began to lean heavily on him, as he caressed her with his fingers.

Having the time to fully savour each other was novel.

“Is that nice?” He whispered, still getting to know her.

"Better than nice." She smiled, her eyes drifting closed.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he was holding her with one arm, as the other stroked her gently.

"Mmm... Just there..." She instructed breathlessly.

He followed her instruction and held her in his arms as he did so.

She started to clench around his fingers.

Charlie kissed her neck as she panted heavily.

"Fuck..! Charlie..!"

“Duffy...” He whispered as she clung onto him as her legs were wobbly.

"Oh shit!" She gasped.

“I’ve got you,” He whispered, kissing her softly.

She lay her head on his shoulder, panting heavily in his ear.

“I love making you come.” He whispered. “You’re so sexy!”

"I'm certainly gunna sleep well tonight at this rate!" She giggled.

“And I can give you cuddles...” Charlie looked genuinely excited about the prospect.

She lifted her head slightly to look up at him, a dazzling smile lighting up her face.

Charlie added some more shower gel and cleaned them both, before turning off the shower.

"Fancy watching a movie before bed?" She asked as they wrapped towels around themselves.

“Sounds good,” He gave her a hug.

Heading back into the lounge she sat down on the sofa. "You can pick a video if you like?" She offered.

“What have you got?” He smirked. “All girl movies?”

"You're welcome to take a look at Peter's videos if you think mine are too girly..!" She giggled.

He looked through the films, picking one up. “When Harry Met Sally?” He laughed. “Story of our lives?”

"Ah yes, men and women can't be friends coz the sex always gets in the way..!"

He laughed, “It’s good though!”

"It is indeed!"

“Top Gun? Dirty Dancing?” He laughed. “Which do you want love?”

"I'm not fussed. Whichever one won't have you running for the hills..!" She teased.

Charlie put When Harry Met Sally on.

"Good choice!" She giggled.

“Time to get comfy!” He smiled, stretching out on the sofa.

She smiled, snuggling up to him. It felt so great to spend an evening together like an ordinary couple.

When the scene came on where Meg Ryan fakes an orgasm, Charlie turned to Duffy, “You sound like that!” He grinned cheekily.

"You calling me a faker?!" She teased, pretending to be offended.

“You’re not faking but you are vocal!” He winked.

"I'm not the only one." She snorted.

“It’s hard not to be!”

"Am I gunna have to look into getting soundproofing fitted?"

“Nah, we’re getting lots of practice being quiet when Peter’s around.”

"I will tell him about us soon."

“Still not sure the poor kid needs to hear us at full volume!”

"No he doesn't!" She blushed.

“There’s no rush to tell him...”

"He talks about you a lot. I wonder if he senses something." She mused.

“He’s a great kid, he just wants you to be happy.”

"I can't believe he'll be five soon. He's growing up too fast!"

Charlie laughed, “It does go so fast...”

"I was wondering if you'd like to join us for his birthday day out..?"

“Wow... Okay... Yes...”

"He insisted I ask you." Duffy smiled.

“That’s so lovely, I’ll come. What are you thinking?”

"He wants to go to the lego play park."

“Then we shall go!”

"He'll be so pleased."

“He deserves a great day!”

She smiled, snuggling into him as her attention was taken by the film once more.

He wrapped his arms around her, and feeling content, found his eyes closing.

She smiled softly.

Before long, Charlie had fallen fast asleep, his head resting on hers.

As the credits rolled an hour later Duffy nudged Charlie. "Bedtime sleepyhead..!"

“Sorry... Didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

"That's OK. Time for bed?"

Charlie nodded, he was suddenly so tired.

She shifted to sit up and face him. "Up you get..!" She teased, taking hold of his hands.

He sat up and smiled, “The old man is coming.”

She giggled as she led him towards her bedroom.

After brushing his teeth, Charlie got settled into bed and rapidly fell asleep with Duffy wrapped in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing the doorbell ring Peter went racing through the flat, leaving his mum in the kitchen clearing away breakfast.

He threw open the door. "Uncle Charlie!" He grinned. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Peter!" Duffy called out. "Don't be so cheeky!"

“Is it someone’s birthday?” Charlie joked, his hands behind his back.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Peter yelled, jumping up and down.

“I may have a little something for you then.” Charlie grinned, making the present appear from behind him.

"Charlie!" Duffy gasped from the kitchen doorway as Peter squealed, attempting to take hold of the wrapped box that was almost as big as he was.

Charlie looked at Duffy and smiled hello. “Let me help you carry that in little man.”

"You're spoiling him..!" She chided with an indulgent smile.

“I’m allowed, aren’t I mister!?”

"Yeh! Uncle Charlie's the best!" Peter declared with a grin as they got the box into the main room and he started to tear off the paper.

Charlie looked over at Duffy and reached out his arm to her.

She smiled softly, stepping into his embrace.

“Morning you,” Charlie whispered, kissing her neck, while Peter was focused on the unwrapping.

"Morning." She smiled, tipping her head to give him a soft, chase kiss on the lips.

Charlie then moved to perch on the edge of the sofa watching Peter, his hand rested on Duffy’s lower back, as she stood next to him.

Peter's squeals of delight got louder and louder.

Charlie grinned, it was wonderful to see the little boy so happy.

Pulling off the last of the paper Peter revealed a box containing a huge Lego playset that had only just been released in shops the previous week.

The little boy started jumping up and down, he could hardly contain himself and then flung himself at Charlie.

Charlie wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight, “You’re welcome little man.”

"Best birthday ever!" Peter grinned.

“Do you want me to help you open it?” Charlie asked.

"Yeh!"

"You've got about an hour before we need to head out for your birthday treat Peter." Duffy smiled.

“Plenty of time,” Charlie grinned, settling on the carpet next to Peter.

Duffy shook her head indulgently as she watched them tear into the Lego.

They had a great time, unboxing the Lego and finding out about all of the components. Peter sat right next to Charlie, enjoying his closeness, as they played together.

Duffy used the time to finish the washing up and tidy the flat.

Before long, playing time was up and Charlie helped Peter to put the pieces inside the giant box.

"Are we all ready?" Duffy asked as they cleared away.

“I am! I am! Where are we going mama?” Peter asked, standing up to wrap his arms around her legs.

"Its a surprise but I think you'll like it." She smiled.

“I love surprises!” Peter ran off to get his shoes.

"How much did this cost you?!" Duffy gasped once Peter was out of earshot.

“That’s for me to know!” Charlie winked, standing up in front of her.

She shot him a mock glare.

He stepped closer still, wrapping his arms around her waist. “It’s okay.” He reassured her. “I wanted to.”

"You don't have to buy his affection..." Duffy fretted.

Charlie looked straight into her eyes, “I’m not trying to. I just saw it and knew it would make him happy, I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

"Ok." She looked relieved.

Peter came charging back into the room. "Can we play with the Lego again when we get home?" He asked Charlie.

“If mummy says that’s okay.” Charlie smiled.

"We'll see what time it is when we get back." Duffy smiled.

"Daddy got me a quad bike but wouldn't take me outside to play with it." Peter grumbled.

Charlie raised his eyebrows at Duffy.

Duffy rolled her eyes.

"So I tried to do it by myself and then daddy yelled when I bashed it into the wall..." Peter looked down at his feet.

“I’m sure you didn’t mean to bash the wall buddy.”

"I pressed the wrong pedal." Peter replied sadly.

Charlie reached down and lifted him up, looking over at Duffy.

Duffy's expression showed she wasn't surprised.

“We’re going to have so much fun today. Are you ready?” Charlie tickled Peter, as way of a distraction from their previous conversation.

"Yes!" Peter giggled.

“Is mummy ready?” Charlie asked.

"Yes. Picnic is all ready to put in the car." She smiled.

“Let’s go! Do you want me to drive?” Charlie asked her.

"Sure. I can drive back later?" Duffy suggested.

Charlie put Peter down. “Where’s this picnic then?”

Duffy stepped back over to the counter and picked up the bag.

Charlie took the bag from her and grabbing his coat and keys, headed towards the door.

Peter excitedly bounced as they made their way down to the car, holding onto his mum's hand as she got him settled into the back of the car, grumbling about being strapped into his carseat.

Charlie was already sat in the front, looking at the map, when Duffy got into the passenger's seat.

"But I'm a big boy now..!" Peter complained, tugging at the straps.

Charlie could tell that Duffy looked stressed out. “We’ve got to keep you safe mate, won’t be long till you don’t need that anymore.”

Peter stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms but didn't argue further.

Charlie passed Duffy the map, brushing her hand as he did so, before starting the engine.

They'd barely got to the end of the road before Peter piped up again. "Are we there yet?"

Charlie laughed, “We've only just left!”

"Urgh!" Peter sighed dramatically.

Charlie decided to play eye spy which luckily occupied the youngster til they were almost there.

Duffy had fallen asleep, but Charlie managed to follow the signs and pulled up in the car park.

Peter's delighted screams woke her up. She'd been up late the previous night making his birthday cake after her shift.

Charlie placed his hand on her thigh.

She stretched and smiled as Peter yelled "We're here! We're here!" from the back seat.

Charlie winked at her and got out of the car to get Peter out.

Peter's eyes were as wide as saucers.

“Look where we are!” Charlie encouraged Peter to look around, whilst still in his arms.

"Legoland!!" Peter squealed with delight.

Duffy looked exhausted, as she got the picnic stuff out of the boot. Charlie held out his hand to take it, Peter still in his arms.

Peter was still bouncing with utter delight.

They started walking together to the entrance.

After paying to enter they let Peter decide what he wanted to do first.

“I want to go to the cars!!” He shouted.

"Cars it is." Duffy smiled.

Peter started running off in that direction.

"Slow down..!" Duffy called, jogging after him. She just about caught up with him, with Charlie close behind, as he entered the gates to the Lego driving school. "You need to wait for us Peter..!" 

“I’m going to drive a car!”

"OK. Which colour car?" Duffy asked.

“Yellow!!” Peter was jumping up and down, beside himself with excitement.

"Yellow? Final choice?"

“Red.” He changed his mind.

"Red? You sure this time?" Duffy chuckled.

Peter nodded, walking over to the red car.

Once he was settled into the car Duffy walked back over to Charlie. "Let's hope he doesn't crash this one..." She whispered.

“Yeah... He seemed pretty cut up about that.” Charlie remarked.

"Typical Andrew - flashes the cash but doesn't engage emotionally."

“Is that why you were worried about me buying the Lego?”

She nodded sadly.

“I’m sorry it worried you, I didn’t mean for that.”

"I should have known better."

“What do you mean?”

"You're nothing like him."

Charlie grinned. “I’m glad you’re starting to realise that.”

Peter came whizzing past. "Look Uncle Charlie!" He yelled.

Charlie waved, “You’re doing great! Look where you’re going!” He shouted.

Peter just missed the wall at the last second.

“Phew!” Charlie exclaimed.

"I pity the poor sod who teaches him to drive..!" Duffy chuckled.

“I taught you...” Charlie giggled.

"How rude! I'm a perfectly capable driver!" She pouted.

His arms snaked around her, “You are, I taught you well.” He teased.

"I think you'll find I was a star pupil!"

“Oh absolutely! We'll just forget that you nearly crashing into the fence, the sign, the wall...”

"That sign was badly positioned!"

“I seem to recall you wanted me to get out of the car and remove it!” He laughed.

"Yes because it was in my way."

“I think the point of learning to drive is to be able to steer around things, is it not?”

"Its not my fault that objects jumped out at me!" She pouted playfully.

“Oh yeah, the sigh thought ‘ooh that’s Duffy coming, better jump out!’” Charlie laughed hysterically.

"Oh ha ha!"

Charlie kissed her neck, “You love me really.”

"You're lucky I do!" She giggled.

“You okay Duf? You seem super tired today? And it wasn’t me keeping you up all night this time!” He tried to make light of his question.

"I'm fine."

“Would you talk to me if you weren’t?”

"There's nothing to talk about."

“Okay,” He sighed softly.

"Why is there something you'd like to talk about?"

“No... I was just checking in with you...”

"Well your concern is sweet but I'm fine."

“Good.” He smiled, stepping away from her and looking at Peter’s progress on the track.

The youngster was reaching the final turns.

Charlie cheered for him from the side. “He’s a great little driver!” Charlie commented, looking over at Duffy.

"Not an accident waiting to happen like his mum then.?!" She teased.

Charlie smiled, “You’re pretty good too these days!”

"So that's why you insisted on driving this morning was it?" She smirked.

“Not at all, I like driving and you looked sleepy so thought I could help...”

At that moment, Peter game charging out of the area.

"I was up late last night..." Duffy grumbled as Peter ran over to them.

"Can I go again?!" Peter asked excitedly.

Charlie smiled at Peter, “Sure, do you want to go one more time and then we can go somewhere else?”

"Yellow car this time!" Peter replied, dragging Charlie back over to the cars.

Charlie laughed, “Okay.” He helped Peter get into the little car and then stepped back out of the way.

"You really are so good with him." Duffy smiled.

“It’s easy - he’s a great kid but he’s also yours.” Charlie blushed slightly.

"You getting soppy and sentimental in your old age?" Her words were teasing but her eyes showed the love she felt for him.

“I’m in love?” He shrugged.

"With him or me?" She giggled.

“Oh definitely him.” He teased.

"Well, unfortunately for you, we come as a pair..." She teased back.

He laughed out loud, “Well obviously you too, I suppose.”

"You suppose do you..?" She pouted though it was somewhat spoiled by her barely contained laughter.

He nodded, grinning at her, pleased that he was making her laugh again.

"You're such a sod!" She giggled, lightly punching his arm.

“Ouch! What was that for!?” He joked.

She merely shrugged, laughing.

“You’re very sexy when you giggle...” He whispered.

"Charlie!" She giggled as his arms wrapped around her waist.

“What?” He grinned.

"You're terrible!" She giggled but didn't pull away.

“But you love me a bit...”

"Maybe..." She teased, wriggling as he tickled her sides.

“Only maybe?” He raised his eyebrows, whilst waving at Peter.

"That tickles!!" She giggled.

Charlie noticed a family were looking at them, so pulled away slightly.

Duffy shot him a look before realising.

At that moment, Peter came running towards them.

He took hold of both their hands and began to drag them to another ride he'd spotted. It was a water ride surrounded by various figures built from lego.

“Looks like he’s chosen the next one!”

Duffy ran her gaze over the ride, grimacing as she did so. "You can take him on that!" She declared.

“Surely if I have to go on, you do too?”

"I refuse to get wet." She retorted.

“Come on...” Charlie kept trying.

"Please mama!" Peter encouraged.

Duffy didn't look convinced.

Charlie waited to see what she would decide to do.

She found herself being dragged towards the queue by Peter against her better judgement.

Soon they were getting strapped into the ride.

Duffy attempted to mask the fact she wasn't happy with the idea but knew that Charlie would be able to see straight through her.

Peter sat in the middle, Charlie reached around him so he could rub Duffy’s shoulder. “You ready kiddo?”

"Why you call mum 'kiddo'?" Peter asked.

“I was talking to you, not your mum.”

"You called her it before. She's a growned up!" Peter giggled.

“She is indeed, I’m just being silly.”

The ride started. Duffy had her eyes screwed shut, bracing herself.

Charlie offered her his hand.

She took hold of it and squeezed it tightly as they went down the first slide into the water.

Peter squealed as they water flew over the side of the boat, soaking them all but especially Duffy.

By the time they reached the end of the ride they were very wet.

Charlie helped Peter and then Duffy climb out of the boat. Peter had a huge grin on his face.

Duffy rubbed at her back as she stood up before attempting to wring her hair out.

She was absolutely soaked, Charlie found it difficult not to smirk.

"What kind of lunatic thinks running a water ride in February is a good idea?" She muttered.

“It was sooo good!!” Peter yelled excitedly.

"Maybe let's go inside for a bit now?" Duffy suggested.

“Great idea!” Charlie agreed, his eyes widening as he noticed how see through Duffy’s clothes were becoming.

Thankfully there was a big building full of areas to make and play.

Walking inside, Peter ran over to one of the areas. “I’ll go with him, if you want to get dried off?” Charlie suggested.

She looked down at herself. "Hmm, I look like I've taken part in an 18-30s wet tshirt competition..." She grumbled.

“I might have noticed...” Charlie smirked.

"I did wonder why you were looking at my like I was suddenly several inches shorter..!" She teased.

“Sorry, I just...” He stopped, looking over at Peter. “I better go to him, take as long as you need.”

"Its a family attraction otherwise I wouldn't bother changing..!" She whispered, giggling as she turned around.

He raised his eyebrows and went over to Peter, who was building a castle.

The child briefly looked up as Charlie sat down next to him before continuing to build. "I'm going to live in a big house when I'm older." He explained. "And mummy can have the house next to it."

“That’s very sweet, I’m sure she’d like that.”

"Daddy's moving back to London. He's not told mummy yet but I heard him talking about it to another grown up." Peter confided.

“Okay... Are you worried about that?”

"I know he doesn't like mummy anymore but I thought he still liked me." Peter frowned.

“Oh buddy, he loves you, do you know why he is moving to London?”

"His job."

“I’m sure you will be able to go and visit.”

"When he's not still mad at me." Peter sighed before getting distracted by one of the little figures that lay nearby. He picked it up and showed it to Charlie. "It looks like mummy!" He grinned.

“It does!” Charlie laughed.

Peter handed the figure to Charlie before digging further into the box of figures. Taking the other figure back from Charlie he placed them in front of his now finished castle. "You, me and mummy." He declared proudly.

“That’s lovely, Ooh look, here is mummy now!”

"Should I be concerned that my ears are burning?" Duffy chuckled.

“Look mummy, it’s us!!” Peter exclaimed, pointing to the little figures.

"Oh I've always wanted to be a princess who lives in a fancy castle!" She grinned.

“And look that's Charlie and me.”

"Ah, you two are my Prince Charmings are you?"

“Yup!” Peter said proudly, enjoying the idea.

"And what's that supposed to be?" She chuckled, pointing to the model in front of Charlie.

“That’s a baby.”

"Really?" She tilted her head and pretended to squint at it. "Mmm, yeh, I think it see it now..!" She giggled.

“It’s when I have a brother or sister.”

"Oh is that right?" She asked, shooting Charlie a mildly accusing look.

Charlie held his hands up. “Right, how about we get mummy a cup of tea, she looks cold after that ride!?”

"Can I have a hot chocolate? Please?!" Peter asked, jumping up.

“I don’t see why not?” Charlie looked at Duffy.

"Seeing as it's your birthday." She smiled.

“Tea?” Charlie looked straight into her eyes.

"Please." She smiled softly.

Charlie walked over to the tea stand, leaving Duffy with Peter.

"You having a good time?" Duffy asked her son.

“The best time mama!” He hugged her.

"I'm so glad." She smiled. "So what else do you want to do while we're here?"

“The model village!”

"OK. How about we have our picnic and then explore the model village?"

“I’m hungrrrryy!” Peter declared.

"You're always hungry!" She laughed, ruffling his hair.

“Where are we going to eat?”

"I saw some picnic tables on my way back. Once Charlie has got the drinks we'll head over ok?"

Peter nodded, “Charlie!” He shouted, pointing at him walking over, whilst carrying three drinks.

Duffy took Peter over towards Charlie. "Here, let me..." She smiled, taking one of the drinks.

“Thank you, where are we off to?” Charlie smiled.

"Picnic tables. Someone is soooo hungry!" She giggled.

“Ahh...” Charlie grinned. “Me too! Let’s go!”

"I just hope I've packed enough food..!" Duffy teased.

“I have no doubt,” Charlie smiled, as they walked outside to the benches.

She'd barely started to unpack the picnic before Peter was diving in.

“This looks lovely, thanks love,” Charlie commented.

"Yeh, thanks mama!" Peter added, his mouth full of food causing Duffy to laugh.

Charlie and Peter tucked into the food heartily.

"Its like eating with animals!" Duffy teased as she ate a sandwich.

“Hungry animals!” Peter piped up.

"I'm going to need to start buying more food to feed you both."

Charlie smiled, finishing his sandwich. “Delicious!”

Peter was already halfway through his crisps.

“Have you dried off a bit now?” Charlie asked Duffy.

She nodded. "I'm just glad I brought a spare tshirt."

“That’s a shame...” Charlie started, “But very organised!” He smiled.

She laughed at his reaction.

He winked at her.

Once they'd finished eating they headed over to the model village.

“I can’t see...” Peter whined, standing on his tip toes.

Duffy moved to pick him up, shifting him awkwardly onto her hip.

Charlie put his hand on her back, “Want me to have him?”

She looked relieved as she passed Peter over.

In Charlie’s arms, Peter excitedly pointed out all the things he could spot.

Duffy rubbed her lower back, she hadn't realised quite how heavy her son was getting, he certainly wasn't a baby anymore!

Charlie noticed, 'You okay?' He mouthed.

"He's growing up far too quickly!" She replied, downplaying her discomfort.

“You’re a big boy now aren’t you mate!” Charlie spoke to Peter, moving him into his right arm, so he could wrap his left around her shoulders.

"I'm five now!" Peter declared proudly.

“I know! Exciting!!”

"I can do swimming lessons now."

“Then we can go swimming!!” Charlie suggested.

"Mummy got me new swimming trunks for my birthday."

“Then we must go and try them out soon!”

"They've got sharks on them!"

“Mine don’t...” Charlie pretended to be sad.

"What do yours have on them?"

“Nothing, they’re boring and blue. They say speedo at the bottom.”

"I refuse to go swimming with you if you're going to wear those budgie smugglers!" Duffy declared, pulling a face.

“I might need to get some new ones first Peter...” Charlie laughed.

"What are budgie smugglers?" Peter asked, utterly bemused.

Charlie snorted, “Mummy can explain...”

"Mummy?"

"Um... Maybe later. Oh, look! There's a Lego train!"

Luckily Peter was easily distracted and didn’t repeat his question.

After looking round the rest of the model village and going on a couple more rides Peter was starting to flag.

“Home time?” Charlie asked Duffy.

"I'd say so." She smiled. "Someone is getting sleepy."

Peter was leaning into Duffy, rubbing his eyes.

Reaching down she grunted slightly as she hoisted him up onto her hip, his head lent on her shoulder.

“Let’s go then, I’m happy to drive.”

She rolled her eyes at him but decided she couldn't be bothered to argue.

“Only trying to help...” Charlie mumbled, collating the bags.

Peter was practically asleep by the time they'd strapped him into his car seat and were ready to leave.

“Would you rather drive?”

"No its fine."

Charlie settled in to the driver’s seat and they set off.

About halfway home, and sure that Peter was asleep, Duffy decided to broach a topic that had been bothering her all afternoon. "Charlie..."

Charlie could tell something was up, he glanced over at her, before returning his eyes to the road. “Duffy..?”

"Why does Peter seem to think he's getting a baby brother or sister soon..?"

“I don’t know... He just found a baby Lego and put in there too?”

"OK..." She didn't sound completely convinced.

“What’s up love..?” He put his hand on her leg.

"So you haven't said anything that might lead him to think that's a possibility..?"

“Duffy...” He was shocked.

"Well you've been fussing all day..."

“I was only trying to help... Are you trying to tell me something Duffy..?”

"What?! No!!" Duffy retorted, her eyes wide.

“I wouldn’t talk to anyone, never mind Peter, unless we had agreed first.”

"Is it something you'd like..?" She asked tentatively.

Charlie exhaled, he hadn’t anticipated them having this conversation. “I would like to be a family with you, whatever that involves. Do you want more children?”

Duffy mulled over his words. "I've never wanted Peter to be an only child but I wouldn't want him to be treated differently either..."

“You know that I would never do that...”

"The fact he's not yours wouldn't make a difference if you had a child of your own?"

“Duffy, I love Peter as if he were my own, I thought you could see that...”

"I know, I know. I just have to think of Peter..."

“You... We do, all the time.”

"I'm glad we're on the same page." She smiled.

“I need to tell you something Peter said earlier love... I don’t think it’s going to be easy for you to hear...”

Duffy sighed. "OK..."

Charlie reached for her hand, “Andrew’s moving to London.”

"What?!"

“Peter said he’d overheard Andrew talking. I thought I should tell you...”

"Nice of him to tell me! I'm just the mother of his child - why would I need to know something like that?!"

“I know... And maybe he will, I just didn’t want to keep what Peter had said from you...”

"Thank you."

Duffy remained silent for much of the journey home. “Duffy, you okay?” Charlie squeezed her leg, it was hard to have a conversation whilst he was driving.

"He's just going to disappear out of Peter's life isn't he?" She sighed.

“I can’t answer that one Duf, I know it’s not the same and it doesn’t help but I’m not going anywhere.”

She smiled and it reached her eyes for the first time since they'd gotten in the car.

Pulling into the road that Duffy’s flat was on, Charlie parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt. Turning to her, he repeated, “I’m not going anywhere Duffy, it will be okay.”

She nodded reaching for his hands.

He squeezed her hands and then brought them up to his mouth, kissing them. “You’re not alone. And if you want to make our family bigger, then I’m okay with that. And if you don’t, that’s okay too. But I’m here, I promise.”

"You really are the sweetest man alive, you know that?"

He smiled, “I’m lucky to be your man!”

"Oh I'm nothing special me." Duffy blushed.

“Duffy... You are - you’re the loveliest, kindest, sexiest woman I know.” He grinned, squeezing her hands again.

"You really do have quite the way with words."

“And I mean every one of them!” He leaned in gently to kiss her.

There was a giggle from the back of the car.

'Sorry!' Charlie mouthed to Duffy.

"Kissing is gross!" Peter giggled.

Charlie turned to Peter, “Looks like the birthday boy is awake!”

"Maybe he can smell that there's cake waiting upstairs..." Duffy chuckled.

“Cake? Birthday cake?” Peter was so excited.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten to make you a cake did you?"

“I silly, forgot,” Peter put his hand on his forehead.

"Let's go upstairs and eat cake." She smiled.

Duffy released Peter from his car seat and they headed upstairs, as Charlie gathered up all of the bags and followed them up afterwards.

Peter went dashing up the stairs as the grown ups trailed behind him.

“I’m looking forward to this cake!” Charlie grinned.

"Mummy makes the best cake."

“Aren’t we lucky boys then!?”

Peter nodded, bouncing excitedly as he waited for his mum to open the door.

Once opened, Charlie carried the bags through to the kitchen.

Duffy joined him, reaching into one of the high cupboards.

“What kind of cake did you make?”

Turning around she revealed an elaborately decorated cake covered in Lego figures made of fondant and Peter's name written in icing.

“Wow!” Charlie exclaimed. “That’s amazing!”

"It should be, took me til nearly 3.30 this morning to finish it!"

“Oh love, that explains why you’re so tired! It’s incredible!”

"Well I was hoping to have it finished sooner but I somehow got roped into a fourteen hour shift yesterday..!" She teased.

“Sorry, I wouldn’t have asked if I'd have known.”

"Its ok, I could have said no."

“Thank you anyway.”

"Let's just hope the birthday boy is as impressed with his cake..!"

“He’s going to love it!!”

"Mummy..! I'm hungry!!!" Peter yelled through from the sofa.

"Oops, best not keep him waiting any longer! Can you grab those matches?"

Charlie did as she asked and helped her to light the cake. Peter’s eyes were wide when he saw it.

"Happy birthday Peter!" Duffy grinned.

“It’s Lego too!!”

"I tried to make your favourites."

“I love it Mama!”

After Peter had blown the candles out Duffy cut them each a slice.

“Thank you.” Charlie said, taking a piece from her. 

“Thank you Mama!” Peter echoed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmm... Not bad, not bad at all." She smiled taking a bite.

“Sooo good!” Charlie complimented her, his mouth full.

By the time he was finished Peter's face and hands were covered in cake and icing.

“I think that’s a sign of a good cake!”

"I think it is."

Peter was full up of cake and starting to become sleepy again.

"Time for a clean up and bed Peter." Duffy smiled.

“Okay,” Peter replied, showing his tiredness with his lack of complaint.

"Have you had good birthday?"

Peter fell into a hug, wrapping his arms around Duffy. “The best day ever.”

"I'm glad. Now go wash your face and put your pajamas on. Then I'll come help you with your teeth."

Peter sleepily walked to do just that, he was too tired to argue.

Duffy yawned as she started to clear up the table.

“Think someone else needs to go to bed too!” Charlie smiled. “I can do this if you’d like?”

She smiled gratefully and headed out the room to check that Peter was cleaning his teeth properly.

It didn’t take long until Peter was fast asleep and Charlie had finished clearing up.

Duffy padded back through to the kitchen, dressed for bed, yawning and running her hand through her hair.

“All done.” Charlie commented, putting the cloth to dry.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You coming to bed?"

He turned towards her, opening his arms. “Unless you’d rather I go home?”

"Peter is expecting you to play Lego with him when he gets up in the morning." She chuckled.

“I'd better stay then hey, wouldn’t want to disappoint the birthday boy.” Duffy had rested her head on his chest.

"Nor would you want to disappoint the birthday boy's mum..." She smirked, tilting her head up slightly.

“Definitely wouldn’t want that!” He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Bedtime." She declared, smothering another yawn.

He held her hand and walked her through to her room, by the time he was ready for bed, she had fallen asleep.

Getting into the bed he snuggled in close to her. “Night night sweetheart.” He whispered, kissing her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter looked over at the door again, his legs swinging as he fidgeted on the sofa.

Charlie sighed internally, Andrew was supposed to have collected his son over half an hour ago. Duffy had been in and out of the bathroom all morning, he'd tried to ask her if she was OK but she'd responded by biting his head off so he'd given up. Not at all the day off he'd had planned...

Finally the doorbell rang and Duffy went to answer it. She huffed with frustration as it turned out to be the postman. She took the letters, slamming the door more firmly than was necessary, and threw them on the kitchen counter before stomping back into her bedroom.

Charlie cringed, he knew she was frustrated about Andrew being late, but it didn’t normally bother her this much. He turned the tv on to distract Peter from how late his dad was.

This was the second time Peter was staying with his dad since Andrew had moved back to London. The first trip had gone reasonably well.

“He’ll be here soon buddy.” Charlie reassured him.

"Have mummy and daddy had a fight again?"

“I don’t think so, I think your dad must be stuck in traffic.”

"Charlie... What does being a jerk mean?"

“Who said that?”

"Mummy. She said that if daddy didn't stop being a jerk then she wouldn't let me go see him anymore."

“She’s just cross...”

"Is he being a jerk now?"

“That isn’t a very nice word, it’s just a shame he’s a bit late."

Peter nodded, frowning. "He said that being a jerk was better than being a tart..."

“That’s not a very nice word either.”

"What does it mean?"

Charlie was saved by the doorbell. He could hear Duffy open the door angrily.

"Who the hell are you?!" He heard Duffy retort angrily at whoever was on the other side of the door.

“Nice to see you too Lisa.” Andrew replied.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Duffy sneered, her eyes focused on Andrew's companion.

“Oh me, Andrew’s my...” The young woman started giggling, next to Andrew.

"Is that why you're late? You had to pick your girlfriend up from nursery school first..!"

“I’m not warranting that with an answer, Lisa.”

"I still expect him home by 6pm tomorrow. If he's so much as a minute late I'll call the police and report that he's been kidnapped! Do I make myself clear?!"

“He’s my son too, in case you forgot!” Andrew snarled.

"Only when you can be bothered..!" Duffy spat back, she really wasn't in the mood for this!

Ignoring his ex wife Andrew gestured to Peter. "Come on, it's time to go..!"

Peter, however, clung to Charlie's leg, his eyes filled with tears.

Andrew’s girlfriend crouched down, “Come on then lovie, I have some sweeties in the car for you.”

"Sweets'll make him car sick." Duffy rolled her eyes.

“It’s okay, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Charlie tried to reassure him.

"You'll be here when I come home?" Peter asked Charlie.

“I can be.” Charlie smiled.

"Please?"

“Then I shall come and see you tomorrow, when you get back. Now go have a lovely time!” Charlie smiled.

"OK." Peter gave Charlie a hug. "Love you Uncle Charlie." He smiled before hugging his mum. "Love you mummy."

Duffy gave him a big hug. 

“Right then son, let’s go!” Andrew said, as his girlfriend tottered back to the car in her high heels.

Duffy waited til Peter was safely in the car before she slammed the flat door shut.

Charlie stood silently and watched her.

"She looks barely legal!" Duffy muttered, her face contorted with disgust.

“I know... Come here, you look like you need a hug.” He opened his arms.

She stepped into his embrace, her head slumping onto his chest.

He held her in his arms, without speaking, just holding time.

They stayed like that for several minutes until suddenly she pushed away, once more dashing into the bathroom.

Charlie was starting to get a little worried, she’d been about six times throughout the morning. He left her a while and then went to knock, “Duffy? Are you okay?”

"Fine." Came the muffled reply but her voice sounded strained.

“Do you have an upset stomach? Can I get you anything?”

There was a long pause. "A glass of water?"

“I’ll be right back.” Charlie went off to the kitchen to prepare her a glass of water. Returning to the bathroom door, he knocked again. “Duf... I’ve got you some water, can I come in?”

"Its open..." She mumbled.

He pushed the door open, to find Duffy sitting on the floor. Passing her the glass of water. “What’s up love?”

She took a sip, swallowing it slowly. "Dealing with Andrew makes me nauseous." She retorted sarcastically.

“You’ve rushed in here six times Duffy... Do you think you might have a bug?” He held his hand to her forehead, to see if she had a temperature.

Duffy batted his hands away.

“Duffy, let me look after you... Please.”

"You fussing makes me feel ten times worse. Let's just go back to bed?"

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” He held his hand out to help her up.

She took hold of his hand and was halfway to standing when she suddenly turned back towards the toilet again.

He held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back.

Eventually she stopped being sick long enough to be helped back to bed.

“It’s not Andrew really is it..?” Charlie asked, brushing her hair back as she lay next to him.

"Not unless I've started hallucinating..!"

“Do you think you might be pregnant?” He asked softly.

"Maybe..." She whispered.

“Okay... Is your period late?” He asked calmly, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"A few days but that happens sometimes."

He nodded, “How long have you been feeling sick?”

"Just today."

“Maybe a virus then?”

"Maybe."

“Are you worried?” He ran his fingers over her arm gently.

"Why would I be worried?"

“I don’t know, about being pregnant?”

"Its not like its the first time." She shrugged.

“So if you were, you’d be happy?”

"Wouldn't you be?"

“If you were, I would be too.”

Looking over her shoulder she smiled at him.

“Did you want to talk about Peter or Andrew or the bimbo? Or we can just rest?”

"I'd rather not dwell on the fact that Andrew is shagging a teenager..."

Charlie kissed the back of her neck.

"Mmm..." She sighed sleepily.

He kissed her again, “I love you sweetheart, sleep well.”

She was so exhausted that it was mid-afternoon before she woke up again.

Charlie had popped out while she was sleeping to go and get some things from the shop.

She was pleased to discover that the sickness had eased off substantially when she awoke.

By the time Charlie was back, Duffy was awake and showered. “Sorry, I hope I didn’t worry you, I just popped to the shops.”

"I did briefly worry that you'd done a runner..." She teased.

He placed the bags on the kitchen table and kissed her cheek, “Never going to happen!”

"I know where you live and work - you can't hide for long from me..!" She giggled.

“You do!” He smiled. “I bought you some things...”

"Oh?!" Her eyes lit up.

“To help you feel better.” He smiled, pointing to the bag.

"Oh you're so sweet..!" She smiled, pulling the bag towards her so she could see what was inside.

“I didn’t know what to get so I just got some of your favourite things, like bubble bath and chocolate and ginger biscuits...”

"Ooh chocolate!!"

“You must be feeling better!” He smiled. “Don’t freak out, but I got these too...” He held up a couple of pregnancy tests. “You don’t have to do anything with them, I just...”

"Maybe a bit later?" She suggested as she opened the chocolate.

“No pressure from me, we can just put them in a drawer.”

"Saves me nicking one from work..!"

“I’m pretending I didn’t hear that!” He laughed. “Cuppa?” He asked, walking over to the kettle.

"So those tests just walk out the stock cupboard of their own free will do they..?" She chuckled. "I think I'll stick to water. Thanks though."

“I didn’t know we were missing any! I obviously need to keep better track!”

"I make it a policy not to question the girls too closely about these things..." Duffy shrugged.

Charlie made his tea and turned to stand with his back against the counter.

Duffy broke off a chunk of the chocolate and offered it to him.

“Thanks.” He grinned. “I wasn’t sure you’d be in mood for sharing.”

"That's all you're getting!" She giggled.

“Well thanks for those two little squares, I appreciate them.” He laughed.

Duffy's attention had already been distracted by opening the packet of biscuits.

Charlie smiled, glad she was feeling better.

They moved to the sofa where she set about demolishing the biscuits.

Duffy rested her legs across his lap and Charlie rested his hands on them.

She playfully slapped his fingers when he reached to try and take a biscuit.

“Not even one? I went out especially to buy you them!!”

Taking a biscuit from the packet she snapped it in half and offered him one of the pieces.

“Next time I’ll have to buy my own snacks!” He pouted, looking sad.

"Sorry. I was hungry..." She replied sheepishly.

He patted her leg, “It’s okay darling, I’m only teasing.”

"I don't know what came over me - my appetite suddenly went a bit crazy."

“You don’t need to apologise, fill your boots.”

"You're encouraging me to pig out?" She giggled.

“You’re hardly fat Duffy, and you must have an empty stomach after earlier!”

"Mmm, it's making me sleepy again though..." She yawned.

He was aware that tiredness was another sign of potential pregnancy. “That’s okay, you can sleep.” He rubbed her leg with his hand reassuringly.

"Not much of a day off for you..." She mumbled, her eyes closed.

“We’ll have other days off.”

She didn't sleep for long before she was awoken by bellyache. "I ate too much..." She whined, rubbing her bloated stomach.

“Come here you,” He opened his arms and she turned herself round so that her back was leaning against him. His hands rubbed her tummy gently.

After a few moments she burped loudly.

He laughed, “There you go!”

"Good to know that you have a talent for bringing someone's wind up..!" She giggled, feeling a little better.

“My talents are seemingly endless!” He laughed again.

"Just like your ego..!" She teased.

He pretended to be hurt, “I mean if you don’t want them, then...”

"I do rather enjoy your talents..."

“Sometimes anyway...” He smiled, it had been a little while.

"So what do you fancy doing this evening?" She asked, ignoring his comment.

“I’m happy relaxing with you if you wanted to?”

"That sounds nice." She smiled, sighing contentedly.

“I might go make some food, can I get you anything?” He offered.

"What you thinking of having?"

He shrugged, “Maybe an omelette?”

"I think I'll pass." She replied, pulling a face.

“I can make you something else?”

"Some toast would be nice."

“That I can do!” He smiled, moving her legs from his lap.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully.

Charlie soon returned with her toast and then went to eat his omelette in the kitchen.

"Do I smell or something?" She called through to him, giggling.

“No! I didn’t want to make you feel poorly with my food!”

"Oh, OK."

Charlie finished up eating and was washing up, when Duffy walked into the room.

"Hi..." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Charlie asked, still washing up.

"That toast has worked some magic."

“I’m glad." He turned to kiss the top of her head, his hands still washing up.

"You're surprisingly domesticated..!" She teased, giggling.

“I’m all grown up now.” He laughed.

"That's good to know." She kissed the side of his neck.

He bent his head, allowing her more space to kiss his neck, his hands now stationary in the soapy water.

"You need to shave..." She pouted as she kissed further up his neck.

“You don’t like my bristles?” He laughed. “I’ll go do it in a minute.”

"No, they scratch me."

“Sorry, I didn’t get chance this morning.”

"Coz I was hogging the bathroom?"

“It was a bit busy,” He smiled, “I was trying to keep Peter company too.”

"I still can't believe Andrew was over an hour late!"

Charlie unplugged the sink and let the water drain out. “I know, it wasn’t the best start to the day hey.” She passed him the towel to dry his hands.

"Its so unfair on Peter."

“Or you!”

"I'm just counting down the days til he loses interest in Peter now little miss high school is on the scene..!" She replied bitterly.

“He’ll always have us...”

"He needs that stability, a father figure he can depend on not to let him down time and time again." She smiled.

Charlie nodded.

"I'm glad he has that now."

“I promised him I’d be here tomorrow, sorry for not discussing it with you first...”

"That's OK. I'm just glad he's taken well to the idea of you and me."

“I hope we’re not too in his face about it.”

"I don't think so. He hasn't said anything to imply that he thinks we are anyway."

“I’m aware that he still needs time with you, without me there. It’s important.”

"I think we balance things quite well."

“And you need time with me, to yourself too.”

"Having our breaks overlap at work when we're on shift together was a very good idea." She grinned.

“I thought so too!”

"Though your idea of a 'shared lunch' probably isn't something that management would approve of if they knew..!" She giggled, wiggling her eyebrows.

“That’s between you and me darling,” He winked.

"Might not be soon..." She blushed.

He smiled at her, rubbing her arm. “Maybe not, who knows, I guess it was always a possibility - we haven’t been careful recently have we..?”

"Not especially no... Especially when we're in a hurry at work..."

He laughed, “It would be nice to have a bit longer sometimes. I don’t always have time to... Pleasure you...”

"How about we plan a weekend away?"

He grinned, “That would be nice. I should have been organised about tonight shouldn’t I..? With Peter being away, sorry, I didn’t think ahead.”

"But if you had I would've spoiled it by being sick." She countered.

“You wouldn’t have been able to enjoy it that’s for sure.”

"I'm feeling a lot better now. Maybe we can go out for a leisurely Sunday lunch tomorrow?"

“Perfect! What do you want to do today?”

"A lazy night in front of the tele?"

“Sounds good to me!”

"Followed by a nice long lie in tomorrow..!"

“Well you're selling it to me now!” He smiled, they were so used to getting up earlier with Peter these days.

"I thought that might tempt you. But first..." She ran her fingertips across his cheek. "...that half-arsed attempt at a beard has to go..!" She giggled.

“I’m going to do it now.” He sighed.

"I can help you if you like..?"

“You don’t have to...”

"Don't trust me with a razor..?" There was a mischievous look in her eyes.

“Not when you have that look in your eyes!” He teased.

"Fine I'll leave you to do it yourself like a big boy..!" She laughed.

Charlie headed off to the bathroom, unsure whether she would follow or not.

She went to sit on the sofa but quickly got bored so snuck into the bathroom quietly. She sat on the edge of the bath.

He’d done half of his face, when she came in. “What about a half and half?” He joked.

She didn't reply verbally, choosing to flick water at him instead.

“Oh is that what you think?” He flicked some water back at her.

She stuck out her tongue and, cupping her hands under the bath tap, threw more water at him.

“Hey!” He laughed, trying to shave the rest of his face.

She continued to run her fingers under the stream of water, occasionally flicking more at him.

When he had finished, he wiped his face with a towel and then flicked some water at her.

It didn't take long before they were both quite soggy.

He reached for her hand and brushed it over his cheek, “Do I pass the smooth test?”

"Mmm... Much better!"

“Glad I have your seal of approval.”

"You look much more handsome when you're clean shaven."

He smiled, “I would have shaved this morning...”

"Ah well, you've done it now."

“I think I need to go and change, I’m all wet now too!”

"Oops!" She giggled.

Charlie stepped into her bedroom to swap his t shirt.

She followed him, leaning against the doorframe, giggling as she wolf whistled at him.

“I’ve been doing some press ups!” He laughed, flexing his muscles.

"Ooh..!" She giggled girlishly, fanning herself.

“Silly I know, I’m becoming an old man now!” He blushed.

"But you're my old man, don't you forget that!"

“Only yours.” He smiled.

"Aren't I a lucky girl?"

“You’re my girl!” He grinned.

"I like the sound of that."

She was still standing by the door, metres away. “Come here you.” He held his arms out to her.

She sauntered over, giggling.

“I” He pointed to himself, “Love,” He pointed to his heart, “You.” He pointed to her.

"And I love you."

“And whatever happens, with Peter or you or the future, I’m right here. We’re a team, yeah?”

"The perfect team." She smiled.

“Kiss?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Their lips met gently.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

He kissed her again, his hand cupping her face.

"I've changed my mind..." She paused. "...I don't fancy curling up on the sofa..!" She giggled, steering him towards the bed.

Charlie read her signals, “Now you’ve seen my sexy, naked body, you have other ideas?” He joked.

"I just can't help myself..!"

He giggled, “Are you feeling frisky now you’re better?”

"Maybe..." She smirked.

“You better kiss me some more then!” He winked.

She kissed him, firmer this time.

“And your t shirt is very damp, so I think I better help you take it off...”

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, grinning.

He pulled it over her head, his eyes widened - she wasn’t wearing a bra.

"Oops!" She giggled. "I had the feeling I'd forgotten something..!"

“How did I not notice this earlier!?”

"Maybe we need to get your eyes tested..."

He ran his hands over her breasts, “I think so!”

"I'm sure I can help you with that..!" She winked.

“With my eye test?” His fingers traced her collar bone.

"I'm sure I can help check that your focus is what it should be..!" She giggled, backing up slightly towards the bed before sitting down.

He followed, until he was standing in front of her.

Reaching for the button of her jeans she opened it and slowly slid the zip down before shimmying out of them, dropping them on the floor beside the bed. She chuckled at the way his eyes widened.

“I think I can see a whole lot better already!” He commented.

"So I see..!" She grinned, running her finger along the edge of the black lace thong she was wearing.

She lay back on the bed, flirting with him. He reached forward to touch her calf, when his eyes grew wider as she ran her fingers over the top of her underwear.

"Hmm... I'd say your eyes are working fine but maybe you should come a little closer just to be sure..."

“I’m enjoying the show!” He giggled, before crawling up the bed next to her.

"I thought you'd enjoy a front row seat even better..." She purred as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, her knees either side of his neck.

He nodded open mouthed. “I’d like that a lot!”

"Can you see OK or would you like me to get a little closer?"

“I can see perfectly for now... You can carry on doing what you were doing...”

She moved her hands back to her underwear, holding his gaze as she slid her fingers inside.

“You’re so sexy!” Charlie couldn’t take his eyes of hers.

"A quiet night in doesn't have to be totally quiet does it..?"

He shook his head, “You can make as much noise as you like sweetheart.”

"Oh so I'm the noisy one am I..?"

“Sometimes when you’re really turned on...” He winked.

"Let's see shall we..?" She retorted, lowering herself further towards him.

His hands ran over her thighs lightly.

She shivered with anticipation as she felt his breath against her skin.

He pulled her forward so she was practically sitting on his face. He kissed up and down her thighs, either side of his neck.

"You know what I want..!" She purred.

He moved her underwear to the side and pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly.

"Mmm... Just there..." She sighed, shifting slightly over him.

He used his hand to hold her underwear out of the way and began licking exactly where she wanted.

"Mmm..! Yes..!"

His hands went underneath and cupped her bum, pulling her closer to him.

After a few moments she let out a roar of frustration, suddenly shifting off him the yank her underwear off before returning to her previous position.

“Was it getting in the way?” He smirked, her eyes filled with desperation.

She lowered herself down further, determined to wipe that cocky smirk off his face!

“Mmm” He moaned, tasting her as she rocked over him. “You taste so good!” His words muffled by her body.

She moaned softly, his hands roaming up her body as he continued to lick and suck.

He squeezed her breasts as he concentrated his tongue on one spot. Her body shivered.

She moaned loudly as he ran his fingertips over her nipples.

Charlie could tell she was close, her hands holding onto his head to keep him where she needed.

Her moans increased in volume.

She was pleading with him and gasping simultaneously, as he brought her to her peak.

She rode the waves of pleasure for several moments.

Afterwards, he carefully helped her move so she was lying next to him, still panting.

"Wow..!" She gasped.

Charlie lovingly moved her hair out of her face, rubbing his finger down her torso. He grinned.

She followed his finger with her eyes. "You're overdressed mister!" She remarked, referring to his jeans.

“I am a little warm now!” He chuckled. He began to unbuckle and unzip his jeans, but didn’t remove his eyes from her.

"Not just warm..!" She giggled.

He lifted his hips to pull his jeans down. “You make me hot!” He giggled back.

"Lucky the blood has rushed to your extremities to cool you down then..!" She continued to giggle.

“Duffy... Please come here and kiss me,” He asked, his voice full of longing and his arms reaching for her.

"What part of you do you want me to kiss..?"

“Well I was meaning this,” He kissed her passionately on the lips. “But now you mention it...” He smirked.

"Well it would be mean to leave him out of all the fun..."

Charlie nodded, as her hands went to his boxers.

"Mmm... You are all hot and bothered..!" She cooed, stroking him gently.

“You do have this incredible ability to turn me on.” He moaned, as her hands moved slowly. “Sometimes all you have to do is look at me...” He groaned.

"Oh is that why you sometimes lock yourself in your office - coz I've looked at you..?" She teased.

“Alright... Be nice... Otherwise he might get shy!”

"I'm just considering what I can do with this newfound superpower of mine..!"

“Should I be worried?” He laughed nervously.

"I don't think so." She whispered before sliding him into her mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Charlie whispered, feeling her lips surround him.

Warm air rippled over his skin as she giggled at his reaction.

He brushed her hair back out of the way, so he could see her eyes looking at him as she took him in and out of her mouth. “So sexy!”

Her green eyes crackled with a fiery passion as she held his gaze, not pausing in her motions.

Charlie's hand reached for hers, their fingers interlocked. His breathing was heavy, “You’re beautiful,” He commented.

She carried on, speeding up slightly, watching him closely for his reaction.

“Oh fuck, Duffy!” He moaned. Parting hands with her, he caressed her lower back and bum.

Now her hands were once more free she stroked her fingers along his length as she continued to suck and lick.

“Mmm...” His fingers found themselves between her legs, stroking her softly, before dipping a finger inside her.

She eased him out of her mouth. "I want you..!" She whispered.

“I love it when you say that...” His fingers still stroking her. “How do you want me?” He whispered.

"Stay right there..." She told him, pushing his shoulders gently so he'd lay on his back. She then straddled him.

“The one with the best view!” He grinned.

She moaned softly as she slid down onto him.

There was something slow and intentional about her movements. His hands rested on her thighs at first.

She lent forward onto her hands establishing a steady rhythm.

Charlie lifted his head to take her left nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

She moaned softly, her pace increasing in response.

Moving to her other breast, he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

She arched her back, desperate for his touch.

Kissing her breast, he looked up to meet her gaze. Her eyes were full of desperate desire and they matched his own.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer for a searing kiss.

He moaned into her mouth, her hips winding and rocking automatically, as she kissed him.

The movements became faster and more frantic.

“That’s it baby,” He encouraged her to get what she needed. They didn’t stop kissing hungrily.

"Oh fuck..! Charlie..!"

He felt her contract around him and lose her balance slightly, he held her tight.

She kept rocking against him, moaning his name loudly.

She wasn’t done and neither was he. Charlie kissed her neck, nibbling it gently all the way down.

She stroked her hands over his chest.

“I want you, this, always” He whispered, thrusting upwards to match her.

"Oh yes!"

She rocked, getting the friction she needed to climb the ladder again. Watching her desire build, just made him even harder.

"Not such an old man afterall..!" She gasped.

“You make me young again!” He laughed.

"Mmhmm..!" She replied distractedly.

“You want a hand?” He whispered, inching his hand between them.

She nodded, whimpering slightly.

She put his fingers exactly where she needed them and Charlie stroked her clit.

"Oh shit, yes!"

He smiled knowing she was so close.

She bucked against his fingers, squeezing around his cock. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back.

“Fuck! Duffy!” He moaned.

"Oh wow..!" She gasped as they slumped onto the bed, breathless and spent.

He laughed, completely done too.

"Fancy ordering a pizza in a bit and only leaving here to go answer the door for the rest of the evening?"

“Now you're talking!” He grinned. “Might need a bit of a rest first!” He laughed.

"Smart idea." She grinned, pulling the duvet over them. "Is that why they put you in charge? You come up with smart ideas?" She chuckled as she made herself comfy.

“I think my sidekick comes up with the ideas, I just implement them!”

"She must be quite something if she let's you take all the credit..!"

“She’s incredible, you should meet her one day!” He teased.

"Sounds like someone I'd like, so long as she keeps her hands off you..!" Duffy giggled, her eyes closed, her hand tucked under the pillow.

“She’s very hands on...” He laughed.

"Is she now..?" Duffy replied sleepily.

“I love her lots,” He spooned her, kissing her neck.

She didn't reply verbally but there was a smile on her face.

Charlie lay away for a little while, wondering what he had done to deserve her.

They ended up accidentally falling into a much deeper sleep than they'd intended so it was late the next morning when they next awoke, their stomachs growling loudly.

“What time is it?” Charlie mumbled.

Duffy lifted her head slightly, blinking several times at her alarm clock on her bedside table. "Eleven..."

“At night?” He was completely disorientated.

"No... In the morning..."

“Shit... We slept through?”

"Seems that way..!"

“Sorry love.”

"Its ok, we clearly needed it."

He nodded, “Fancy going out for brunch?”

"That sounds perfect. I'll have a quick shower first."

“Sure, you go ahead. I might have one after you.” He smiled.

"OK I won't be long." She smiled, heading to the bathroom.

“Duffy...” He called her back.

"Hmm..?" She lent back through the bedroom doorway.

“You forgot something...” He reached out his hand and sat up.

"Oh..?" She asked, moving back towards him.

He pulled her into him for a kiss, “Good morning.” He whispered.

"Good morning... Just..!" She giggled.

“That’s all,” He smiled broadly, letting her return to the bathroom.

She disappeared off into the bathroom.

Charlie lay in the bed, reading a book whilst he wait for her.

By the time he reached the end of the second chapter she was still in the bathroom.

“Duffy?” He called.

"Hmm?" Came her muffled reply.

“What are you up to in there, you’ve been gone ages!?” He joked.

"Hang on, almost done." Moments later she opened the door. She looked a little pale.

He put the book down and sat up. “You okay?”

"Mmm? Oh yeh, just hungry."

Her back was to him, as she reached into the wardrobe. “Duffy? Come and sit.” He patted the bed next to him.

"I'm fine." She replied, pulling out a couple of items from the wardrobe.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Now tell me if I’m wrong... But you went into that bathroom smiling, and you’ve come out half an hour later and you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Come on... “ He kissed the back of her neck. “Talk to me...” He suggested gently.

"Its nothing... Its probably because I haven't eaten since yesterday..."

He kissed her neck again, trying to relax her, “What happened in there Duffy?”

"I just got a bit dizzy... Nothing serious..."

“Did you faint?” His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"No!" She retorted before catching the look in his eye in the reflection of the mirrored wardrobe door. "Alright..! Yes... Only briefly though."

“Okay... How do you feel now? Should we get you checked out?” He found his fingers had found their way to her wrist, automatically, beginning to check her pulse.

"I'm fine! Let's just go out for some food."

She pulled away from him, he could never understand why she didn’t let him help her. “I love you.” He whispered softly, stepping backwards. He paused for a minute trying to catch her eye, but she avoided his gaze.

"Go get a shower and then we can go eat."

He turned and without saying anything walked to the bathroom, where he stood under the water stream and rubbed his neck.

After getting dressed Duffy lay on the bed waiting for Charlie to be ready.

He returned from the shower, his towel wrapped around his waist and went to the drawer she had given him, when he started staying over.

Giggling, she wolf whistled at him from the bed.

He laughed and with his back to her, dropped his towel to pull on his boxers.

"Aww... I was enjoying the view..!" She giggled.

He walked over to where she lay and kissed her. “I thought you were hungry!” He smiled.

"I am. Very hungry!" She winked, giggling.

“I better get some clothes on then...” He grinned. “You look pretty,” He commented, his eyes taking in her outfit.

"Treated myself with the overtime money I got paid last month."

“It’s lovely,” He smiled, turning back to the drawer to pull on his jeans and a clean shirt.

"It should be, price I paid for it!" She snorted.

“Right missus, ready to go?” He held out his hand to her.

"So where are we going?"

“What about our little cafe..?”

"Perfect." She smiled, taking his hand.

He held her hand, all the way to his car, even as she locked her front door.

"I could eat my own arms at this point..!" Duffy chuckled as they got into the car.

“I didn’t do a very good job of looking after you, did I..?” He berated himself.

"Don't be silly..! I'm a grown adult!"

“Sorry, I don’t mean to worry so much.” He told her, whilst driving to the cafe.

"Its sweet if a little infuriating." She teased, giggling.

“I’ll try not to be so annoying...” He reached for her hand.

"You just like to look after me." Duffy smiled, shyly.

“I’m not normally like this you know...” He tried to explain.

"Just with me..?"

He nodded, “I know it’s stupid...”

"Its not. I means a lot to me."

“Really? I thought I was just infuriating!”

"That too!" She giggled.

Charlie pulled up not far from the cafe. “Let’s get the lady some food!”

She grinned, already considering what she could have.

“That’s the smile of someone who’s already decided what they’re having.” He laughed.

She giggled, blushing slightly.

He got out of the car, waiting for her to do the same.

Stepping out the car she linked her arm through his, resting her head briefly against his shoulder.

He enjoyed having her arm in his, and they walked that way into the cafe, which was surprisingly empty.

"Where should we sit? We're spoiled for choice!"

“By the window?” Charlie suggested, waved to the owners of the cafe, who he knew well.

"Sounds good." Duffy smiled.

Sitting down, Charlie began to look through the menu. “Do you want to see?” He asked Duffy.

"I'll have a quick look."

He passed her the menu.

"Mmm..." She mused, looking at the menu. "Yep!" She grinned, making her choice.

The cafe owner came over and chatted to them. “Morning you two, haven’t seen you here for a bit.”

"Its good to be back. How are you?" Duffy smiled.

“Oh you know, plodding along,” the man responded. “How are you both and that little man of yours?”

"We're well thanks. He's away for the weekend but he's growing up so fast! I've promised him we'll come in for an ice cream soon." Duffy smiled.

“That’s good news! So what have you been up to this weekend, with the little man away?”

"We're both off work so decided to have a relaxing weekend."

Charlie smirked at Duffy.

“Say no more!” The man grinned. “So what can I get you?”

"Can I have the veggie full English?" Duffy requested.

“Same for me please!” Charlie asked.

"You sure?" Duffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s healthier?”

"OK then."

“Great, coming right up!” The cafe owner replied.

"You turning over a new leaf or something?" She teased.

“Was just thinking I need to look after myself a bit more, don’t want to look like an old man next to you...”

"Oh sweetheart..."

“Need to get a bit trimmer.” He smiled, patting his tummy.

"So long as you don't get too skinny, I like cuddling."

Charlie smiled, “Always here for cuddles.”

"I'm sorry if I worried you earlier..."

“That’s okay, I’m sorry I fussed... How are you feeling?”

"Not as sickly any more."

“I’m glad.”

"Maybe it was just a bug..." She shrugged.

“You did faint today though...”

"That was probably just a blood sugar dip."

“Do you think you still might be...” He lowered his voice.

"I haven't had my period yet." She replied.

He nodded, nothing more needed to be said.

A comfortable hush fell over them til their food arrived.

“This looks great, thank you!” Charlie thanked the cafe owner.

"Enjoy. Give me a wave if you'd like more tea."

“Thanks mate.” Charlie started applying every sauce available to his plate.

Duffy screwed up her face in disgust at his actions.

Charlie looked at her, confused.

"That is disgusting..!" She declared as he took a piece of sausage and streaked it through several sauces.

“It’s only some sauce...”

"But several at once..?"

He shrugged.

She shook her head indulgently and tucked into her own food.

Charlie finished his meal quickly and asked the owner for some more tea.

Duffy was a little slower with her meal.

Charlie watched her eat carefully.

She sat back in her chair after swallowing the final mouthful. "Phew... I'm stuffed!"

He placed his hand on her tummy, and then realising what he was doing, panicked and pulled it away.

She shot him a brief look before yawning. "I shouldn't be this tired!" She grumbled.

He raised his eyebrows. “You can nap when we get home?”

"So long as I don't accidentally sleep til tomorrow again!" She chuckled.

“I’d wake you up in time for work tomorrow.”

"That's good to know though Peter is due back in a few hours."

“Ah, well me and Peter, we’re cool.” He grinned.

"He is very fond of you." She smiled.

He smiled, “And I like him.”

Duffy smiled. "Fancy a little walk before we go home?"

“That’d be nice, I’ll just go and pay.” Charlie stood up and went to the counter.

Once the bill was settled they left the cafe and headed to a nearby park hand in hand.

“I could get used to this.” He squeezed her hand as they walked into the park.

"Yeh, it's been lovely spending the entire weekend together."

“We should get that weekend away booked in... Something for us to look forward to.”

"Yes. Any ideas where we could go?"

“I think Mike told me about a great hotel in the countryside, could maybe look into that? What do you think?”

"That sounds lovely."

“Leave it with me.”

"OK." She smiled.

“Any special requests? Four poster bed, jacuzzi bath?”

"Four poster sounds good. I'll have to let you know about the jacuzzi..." She chewed at her lip.

Charlie looked puzzled but then realised what she meant.

"Hopefully Peter has had a good time..."

“You changing the subject?” He smirked. “Me too, I’m sure Andrew’s probably bought him a Land Rover or a laptop so he’s probably had a great time.” Charlie sighed.

"It wouldn't surprise me. He just likes to make me look bad coz I can't afford such luxuries."

“I’m never going to be able to match that...”

"We could both work til we're ninety and never match a consultant's wage." She sighed.

“I will try my best to work hard for you both, to earn as much as I can but I can only offer you love, not hundreds of pounds...”

"I love you for the contents of your heart not your wallet."

“That’s okay then,” He squeezed her hand.

"I got tired of being treated like an object to be decorated rather than a person who just wanted to be loved."

Charlie nodded, “How did he make you feel like an object?” They’d never really spoken about it before and he wanted to know, so that he didn’t make the same mistake.

"He had a habit of sulking when I had to work rather than accompany him to some fancy doctors dinner event. Then the times I did go with him I wasn't to say too much - just listen, nod and smile." She rolled her eyes. "Heaven help if I mentioned that I was a senior nurse myself! No, I was just there to hang off his arm looking pretty - but not too pretty - in a dress that cost more than I could possibly earn in a month of Sundays!"

“Did he choose the dress..?”

"Yeh." She sighed.

“What happened if you did speak or tell them you were a senior nurse?”

"Nothing til we got home. Then he'd sulk with me for days."

“He’d ignore you?”

She nodded.

“What did you do?”

"Just got on with stuff that needed doing - looking after Peter, the cooking, the cleaning, shifts at work..."

“Do you feel loved now?” He asked softly, he had stopped walking and turned to face her.

"He would never have thought to go eat his food in a different room when I was poorly incase the smell made me feel worse, or press me when I said I was fine when I clearly wasn't."

He nodded. Looking down, he was deep in thought, his mind racing through everything she had said and making comparisons. “Duffy, I know bought you that dress and those underwear sets... But I don’t want you to feel you have to wear them for me, only if you want to. And I like having you next to me at parties but that’s because you’re fun and I like being with you not because you’re just pretty or I want you to make me look good... I don’t want you to feel like that...” He was rambling and all of sudden became a little choked.

"Hey! You're the good guy here!" She placed her fingers under his chin and tilted his face up.

He looked at her, blinking through his teary eyes. “You promise to tell me, if I ever make you feel like that? I would *never* want you to feel like that.”

"Of course I will. Just so long as you promise to say if I upset you."

“Promise,” He smiled.

"And, anyway, I'm quite partial to those undies you brought me..!" She giggled.

“I had noticed you’ve been wearing them... They look great, but I don’t expect you to you know...”

"I'm glad you enjoy them as much as I do." She smiled.

“What did you see in him? Was he amazing in bed? Or was it the money? I don’t get it...”

"He charmed me..." She blushed. "And I was stupid enough to fall for it."

“He paid you compliments? Took you out? That kind of thing?”

"Sounds pathetic doesn't it?"

“No... I just wish he’d treated you nicely all the time.”

"Just enough to reel me in..." She sighed.

“Did I reel you in?”

"No, with you I couldn't help but fall."

He raised his eyebrows, “My magnetism?” He grinned. “Or was it my sex appeal?”

She giggled, running her fingers down his chest. "Well you are very handsome..."

“Why thank you. I didn’t chase you... It just happened.”

"It was meant to be."

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t want it though...” He smirked.

"That much was obvious from our first night together."

He smiled remembering, “But I’m better in bed now than then.”

"That was quite a night..!"

“Wasn’t it just!?” He grinned.

She reached up and kissed him softly before looping her arm through his once more.

“Where are you taking me?” Charlie smiled, walking alongside her.

"Just thought we could take a little stroll through the trees and down to the lake before heading home."

“That sounds perfect.”

It was about an hour later when they arrived back at the flat.

“Home sweet home,” Charlie announced as they entered the lounge.

Duffy smiled broadly. "We've got just over two hours til Peter is back, how shall fill the time?"

“Well... You said you wanted some help putting those pictures up?”

"Oh yes, we can get that and a couple of other little jobs done."

“What were the other little jobs?”

"I got a few bits of furniture for Peter's room."

“Flat pack?”

"Yep! You any good?"

Charlie nodded, “One of my many skills! Where are they?”

"The boxes are in his room. Shall we start with those and finish with the photos in here?"

“Sounds good. Are you happy to spend your last two hours of freedom doing this?” He smiled.

"It needs doing." She shrugged with a smile.

"Where is the screwdriver and hammer?" 

"Kitchen cupboard under the sink."

Charlie went to get the tools and returned to Peter’s room.

Duffy had started to unpack the pieces of the first item and lay them out on the floor.

It didn’t take long for Charlie to figure out how to make the set of drawers.

"Well that was easier than I was expecting it to be." Duffy chuckled.

“Teamwork!” Charlie grinned.

"Just need to do that little table and then we're done in here." She smiled.

Charlie removed the packaging for the little table. 

Duffy knelt next to him reading the instructions. "Looks like all we have to do is screw the legs on."

Charlie nodded, he never bothered with instructions. Before long the legs were screwed on.

"Well it stands up..!" She teased, giggling, as Charlie turned the table the right way up.

“What are you trying to say?” He giggled.

"Are you familiar with reading these?" She smirked, holding up the instruction sheet that Charlie had discarded along with the packaging when he'd opened up the table box.

“Oh I don’t bother with those, have done plenty of these over the years! You can’t really go wrong!”

"You are such a bloke!" She rolled her eyes, giggling.

“Well I’m not sure if I was a lady, you’d find me so irresistible!?” He laughed.

"Yeh, I don't really swing that way..!" She giggled.

“Well, that’s good to know!” He grinned, placing the furniture in its new home.

"That's much better." Duffy smiled. "Its gradually coming together."

“And what about the pictures? What are they pictures of? Are they for the other room?”

"Yeh, they're for the main room. They're just some nice photos I got printed..." A blush was creeping up her cheeks.

“Oh yeah?” He teased. “Let’s see these pictures then!”

She walked through to her bedroom and grabbed the frames from on top of the dresser, handing them to him as she stepped back into the hall.

He glanced down at them, the top one was a picture someone had taken of them on a works night out - Duffy was sat on his lap and they were both looking at each other and laughing animatedly. “I haven’t seen this picture before, I love it!” He remarked softly.

"I'm glad." She smiled, her cheeks still a little pink.

“Are you feeling shy?” He smiled, noticing her pink cheeks. “You don’t need to worry.”

"I'm not a fan of having my photo taken..."

“But you liked these ones?”

"Yeh." She smiled.

“Well I think that’s pretty special then.” He smiled. “Who are the others of?” He was trying to lift up the top one to see.

"Peter's first school photo." She smiled, taking the bottom photo from the stack.

“He looks so smart. And?” There was one more.

Her blush deepened as he shifted the photos revealing a photo taken on the day out they'd spent together for Peter's birthday.

They’d asked another visitor to take it of the three of them, stood by the entrance. Charlie was holding Peter in his left arm and his right was wrapped around Duffy’s shoulders, pulling her in. “Our little family.” He whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears, his words making her emotional.

Noticing she looked teary, he placed the frames down, and pulled her into him for a hug.

"It means everything that you accept and love Peter like you do." She mumbled into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter. “It’s not hard, he’s yours.” He whispered.

"I love you." She smiled, snuggling into him.

“I love you more.” He grinned.

"We best get these photos up - Peter will be home soon."

“You tell me where and I’ll pop them up.”

"I thought over the mantlepiece would be good."

“Perfect,” He got to work with the hammer and soon they were up.

"I'll have to find more jobs for you to do next time..!" She giggled.

They stepped back and looked at the photographs, Charlie had been right, she’d made her flat a home and together, they were a family.


End file.
